The True Meaning Of Pirate
by Nivada
Summary: Unsure of wither to fear him or want him Amber battles with her own demons as Jack battles with his. A story about a woman who finds the person behind the word 'pirate' and needs every bit of him to help her when things get bad. Sex lies and betrayal,
1. Default Chapter

Firstly I would like to say thanks for picking this story I know there's a lot to choose from. Although its not my first fanfic it is my first one on this site and of POTC. Its been quite a while since I last wrote so please be kind and bear with me for the first couple of chapters. I should also add that I do not own potc or anyone in it, although I wouldn't say no to having Jack for myself. Thanks guy and remember to review I will answer to them all! 

Chapter 1

Amber watched as she did most evenings after tea, the soft waves foaming into white peaks. It wasn't that she enjoyed the continues dance of the sea, rather that even after three weeks her stomach was still delicate with the movement of the ship as it bobbed gently on its journey. Fearing each night that she was going to loose the well prepared dinner Amber ambled onto the deck and began the wait for her stomach to settle. It wasn't time wasted however, it did give her time to think about the purpose of her journey and more interestingly the previous couple of days.

Amber had been sent by her mother and father from England. A messy break up from her fiancé was enough to send her mother into panic that her only daughter would never wed. Despite the protests and plea's to her father Amber had been given a bag and her maid and the simple orders to 'go away and have some fun' of course what her mother had really meant was go away and don't come back until she had found a suitor and future son in law. This was depressing enough but as a last remark she had to make time to visit her newlywed cousin who was, already, trying for a child. After a long and undetailed conversation with Rosemary her maid it had been decided that Stephen and Lorraine could wait a few months until their lovemaking would not burden or be effected by Amber's presence.

The ship itself was pleasant, there were several ladies aboard the vessel that were travelling from England, seeking the sun and some Caribbean men Amber suspected, they all appeared slightly looser than herself with many daily gossips about who had had who in bed the previous night. Many of the woman were fairly young and travelling with each other or with family, had Amber been from a more unrefined background she may have called them all whores. She appeared to be the only lass on the ship that was holding onto her honour with both hands and with no intention of letting it go on this ship or the next she had become somewhat outcasted from the other women, choosing instead to eat her dinner with Rosemary than with the sex crazed tarts that batted their eyelashes at the male crew and travellers.

Her thoughts stirred to the male travellers, one in particular. He had been rescued some days before from a deserted island, shipwrecked and alone, the Grand Hawk had taken him aboard. The other ladies had become infatuated immediately by the lad, his hair tied tightly behind him in a ponytail, he was (after a bath) clean and well shaven. His moustache trimmed neatly and his clothes after a wash smelling of lemon soap and coconut. Well spoken and polite Amber had struggled to work out what it was that bothered her about him, something niggled her, something that just wasn't right about him. A handsome devil in most respects, and no wedding ring, although by the light stripes on his other wise tanned fingers it did look although he used to wear a ring or several. But what bother Amber most about him was him infamous grin that had captivated the other ladies, personally Amber wondered why a man of such stature in the high class world or so he said, should have a mouthful of gold teeth.

Feeling at last the food in her stomach was not going to reappear she stepped back from the barrier and sighed. It was still going to be at least a week before they hit their destination of Port Debrine.

"Something the matter?" she knew by the accent it was the man that had just so quickly left her thoughts.

"Just getting fresh air." she squinted against the setting sun at him as he looked out towards the empty horizon.

"Not a better place to get it darling." he took a deep breath himself and flashed her a smile, "Certainly settles unsettled bellies, was you sick?"

Amber felt the colour rush into her cheeks.

"I wasn't sick, I was getting fresh air like I said before." she turned away from him to face the sea. She felt his eyes on her, staring at her and really beginning to irritate her. Opening her mouth to demand an explanation for his presence he cut her off.

"So, have you got a partner for the little party they have going on tonight?" Amber gave him a quick look of surprise. She hadn't planned on going to the blasted thing. It was the Irish that had organised it, they all played some sort of instrument and with a little persuasion had been allowed to play on deck for the evening to celebrate a birthday of one of the sods who they were travelling with. Of course it had been looked forward too by all the ladies, an excuse to woo some blind drunk man into there beds however the one that they all really were pinning their hopes on was the one who was standing before her, apparently about to ask her of all people to accompany him.

"I don't, no, I wasn't really thinking about going in all honestly." she smiled shyly and blushed as he returned the smile.

"Then you wont mind if I drag you along?"

Music floating merrily over the deck, Amber avoided the questioning looks she received as she made her way onto the deck linked arm in arm with her partner.

"I'm really sorry but I forgot to ask your name." she whispered walking close to his side as if he may protect her from the barrage of bitching and comments that would surly fly behind her back.

"Just call me Jack."

"Is it short for something?" she glanced up at his clean shaven cheeks and short cropped goatee. Smiling mischievously he nodded down at her.

"Aye love, you could say that." Frowning Amber took a seat near the edge of the so called dance floor. Only a couple of the woman were dancing in the arms of two drunk tobacco runners. Rolling her eyes she allowed Jack to hand her a tankard of wine, she stared at it dubiously.

"What?" he questioned noting her expression as he drank readily from his own.

"If my mother were to see me drinking from this she would surely disown me." Jack cocked a dark eyebrow and eyed the tankard.

"Your mother isn't here love, drink up or I'll be having it from myself." he tapped his own tankard against hers and winked. "cheers."

Jack, it appeared was well travelled, he had more stories than even her old grandfather had. He didn't say much about himself, that had been something that she had noted as being absent in all his stories and conversations. Fearing a troubled past Amber had not brought it up with him and instead enjoyed the patter of jokes and funny situations he had found himself in, however Amber noticed slightly unusually for a gentleman such as himself , never the less she put it down to the drink and an over used imagination.

As the kegs emptied and bellies grew full of the alcohol that circulated freely, Amber's mind was beginning to blur somewhat. She had never been permitted to drink stronger spirits and large quantities but as Jack had noted several times; her mother was not here to check her for it. She had tested the wine, drank the ale and guzzled at her new found favourite; the rum, Jack's rum in particular from his tankard. Noticing for the first time he prized it from her fingers and shook his head.

"That's enough love, you'll be reaping the rewards tomorrow if you drink anymore." he casually draped an arm round her shoulder to steady her as she tipped back. Blushing Amber thanked him.

"I hope I'm not a burden to you?" she caught his eye and he grinned.

"There are few things in this world that burden me darling, least of all a fine lady such as yourself." Amber looked away embarrassed by his compliment, it had never occurred to her that he may like her in such a way.

"You had all the woman on this ship to pick from," she waved a hand over the heavily made up ladies that had draped themselves amongst the crew and travellers, "Why me?" she turned her attention to him, peering into the darkness of his eyes for an answer that she had sought after most.

"Because," one half of his mouth curled into a rather mischievous smile, "I know these kind of ladies, where I come from they overrun the streets, you on the other hand," he paused to muse on her for a moment, "are a breath of fresh air in my eyes,"

Amber smiled gently and lend her spinning head against his shoulder.

"You are such a gentleman Jack, your life must be so humble and placid." she did not catch the grin that curled round his mouth.

"Indeed Lady, you could say that."


	2. Last Kiss Goodbye

Another chapter for anyone that cares, and no i still do not own  potc

As each day worn on Amber found Jack's company more and more preferable. She had begun to make a point of looking for him to spent a quiet moment in conversation or merely gazing out into the sparkling expanse of ocean, it had become a disappointment if he was absent, which at the moment he was.

Afternoon tea was just not the same without his glittering eyes and infectious smile and despite her disagreements Amber was beginning to think that Rosemary was right.

"I can see it in your eyes Lady Amber." she grinned pouring the hot tea into Ambers cup, "You like him, infact," she sat the pot down and offered a dry biscuit, "You really like him, I would say have feelings for him."

Amber glanced up at the older maid and offered her a weak smile. Accepting the biscuit she nodded finally.

"I think you might be right Rose, but I'm very confused." she dipped the biscuit into the tea until it grew soft, "He still has not mentioned where he stays, where his estate or manor is. Do you think he is married?" she glanced up at the maid as she chuckled.

"Amber dear, stop worrying, your mother and father will be plenty glad you have met a new man." she sighed at Ambers frown, "Not all men are like Dorien you know, take Jack, I cant see a bad bone in his body."

Amber nodded at last and set down the cup, they were docking in Debrine tomorrow morning and she had no intention of missing any last minutes with her knew found interest.

Making excuses to Rosemary she stepped out of the galley and made her way down the passage. She had never went to Jack's cabin before, it was extremely unladylike to go knocking on somebody's door for little or no reason but in the circumstances Amber found herself standing with a small fist rapping gently on the rutted door.

"Aye, I'm in" the voice that came from within was not what she had expected, rougher than he usually sounded and more accent. Strange. Opening the door she peered in.

"It's me Jack." she said softly catching sight of him frantically tugging at his rolled up sleeves. "I missed you at tea this afternoon." she continued closing the door behind her and watching with some amusement as he finished securing the cuffs.

"I must have nodded off." he said at last, "give me a minute love and I'll be with you." off he dashed into the small wash room, separated only with a tattered curtain she could hear the sloshing of water as he washed and straightened his ponytail.

His room was neat, nothing personal save a small red bundle on the dresser. Intrigued she stepped forward to have a look. The red fabric was well used and rather grimy but Amber dismissed it as something he had picked up on the island, beside it however lay a scattering of rings, large and expensive looking, some even encrusted with precious stones. Taking in a sharp breath she lifted one to have a closer look. It was heavy and engraved with a small bird, if it had not been for its large bulk Amber would have found it rather nice.

"A bonny collection of jewellery you have," she commented setting down the ring as Jack darted out from behind the curtain.

"Aye- I'm mean yes, not mine of course." he tucked them all into the red cloth and quickly dropped the bundle into the top drawer of the dresser. Amber laughed at his nervousness.

"I didn't think they would be yours, not the kind of jewellery I could imagine you wearing." she chuckled again and linked his arm, "Would you like to take a walk on deck?"

The sun was sending shards of vivid colour into the darkening sky, stars were beginning to peek far in the distance and with no a cloud in sight Amber had never seen such a sun set.

"You know on land, back in England I had never noticed the sunsets. But out here you can't miss them, they're so beautiful."

"Nothing better than to watch this every night after supper." Jack agreed squinting against the dazzling rays to watch a scattering of birds fall into formation. Smiling Amber could not resist and lay her hand on his arm. It was their last night and before it was over she really wanted some sort of definition as to what her feelings were for him.

"You're a fine gentleman Jack and I would like to think we could see each other again?" her question caused him to flinch very slightly and it immediately alarmed her into thinking he had not a care in the world for her attentions.

"You'll be staying in Port Debrine?" he turned to raise an eyebrow in her direction and she nodded. "Then I come back and see you soon." he paused to smile at her, "You have my word love."

Feeling more satisfied but not completely convinced Amber lent against him and took a deep breath of the fresh salty air.

"Your are a mystery Jack, I feel I know you well but on the other hand I know nothing about you." she smiled as she glanced up to meet his eyes, the air suddenly thickening as his eyes took on a serious and almost dark look. All too quickly he seemed incredibly close to her, his arms finding their way round her waist to pull her that bit closer. Amber shivered as he lent closer still and rested his mouth next to her ear.

"There is not a soul in this ocean love, that knows me." his voice was nothing more than a growl yet Amber found it almost irresistible to not let her cheek press against his own. Pulling away only to glance in her eyes , Amber felt her whole body melt as he kissed her. Hands working down her dress to the folds of skirt, she shuddered as she felt his hand slide under her under slip and onto her bare leg. Pushing all the thoughts of what her mother would say out of her mind Amber threw her caution and decency to the wind and entangled her hands into the ponytail at the nape of his neck. With darkness encircling them alone on the deck she truly believed that her honour would be lost as willingly as the clasps in her hair were lost amongst his hands as they tugged them free.

"Lady?" a voice floated across the dark deck and Amber prayed she had imagined it.

"Amber?" Pulling free from Jack's lips she listened as her name was called again. Rosemary. Cursing she quickly turned to Jack and rolled her eyes.

"Picks her times to fret about me." she whispered allowing Jack to pull his hand free of the inside of her thy. Dusting the creases of her skirt out she grimaced at the maid called again.

"I'm here, I'm coming." she panted trying to straighten her hair out the best she could, Jack only grinned in the darkness .

"Amber I was worried ,where are you I cant see you?"

Bending low and giving Jack a last kiss she stepped out from behind the crates and waved at Rosemary.

"I was just getting some air Rose." she said perhaps a little too abruptly, "There was no need to come looking for me, I'm not really able to get lost or anything."

Frowning the maid reached up and dusted a smudge of dirt from her shoulder.

"I didn't realise getting fresh air would ruin your best dress." she knitted her brows as her eyes skimmed the rest of the crumpled and dusty dress.

"I felt giddy Rose, I had to sit down for a moment."

Fighting the urge to leave Rose standing and return to Jack Amber glanced back once last time, from the darkness she caught sight of him as he grinned and winked, blushing crimson she turned away not realising it was the last time she would see the man that had captured her heart.


	3. Meet The Pearl

Disclaimer, i still do not own potc much to my utter dismay, sigh maybe by the next chapter.

A huge thank you to my reveiwers annon and RandomGal21, it's really uplifting to get one at the begining of a story or two in your case annon person, thanks! i know its taking its time to get anywhere and dont worry Random the Pearl makes her appearence here unfortunatly though Jack in pirate form does not, you'll need to wait until next chappie. Oh, forgot to say that i'm sorry its been soooooooooo long since i undated but its not my fault, there seems to have been some problems with the document manager so dont dispair it wont be quite as long next time.

6 months later

Port Debrine had, day by day lost all appeal to Amber. Small enough to stroll around in one afternoon it possessed only one small market and one dressmaker. Saddened by the lack of clothing stores Amber had taken to making her own garments, the first handful finding themselves lost to the furnaces within minutes of being finished, but after 5 months of practicing she had become a rather talented dressmaker. Her latest piece, a pretty yellow dinner dress had been special made for Lorraine's impending bump. Large round the waist but neat in the chest Amber was looking forward to giving it to her cousin's wife as a late wedding gift.

"You'll be late for the crossing Amber." Rosemary warned as she heaved out a storage trunk, "I've packed all your best frocks. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, you have yourself a rest, I'll have plenty of maids over there to look after me." Giving her bedroom a last look over she followed Rosemary down the corridor.

She was not at all sorry to be leaving the Port for the next few weeks, it had taken a lot of patience from her in recent months. Rose hovering about her all day, Lady and Lord Peters 'dropping' in to check on her and their son, the unwanted attention from him was enough to drive any good woman mad. Not that he wasn't pleasant, he was but also incredibly persistent in asking her out for a evening stroll or afternoon tea. With all this mounting up Amber had went to the docks and had word spread that she was looking for a Captain who would be travelling over to Jamaica, it hadn't been long before Captain Lovell had answered her plea and invited her onto his ship the following week. He was actually on shore leave but with half of his crew members from Jamaica he had agreed to sail them over and Amber too since she was in such a desperate hurry to rid herself of the banks of Debrine.

Looking over the ship disappointment welled in her mind, it was not as grand as what she was used to travelling in. Half the size of the Hawk it was merely a merchant ship with no luxury at all. Never the less Amber said her goodbyes and boarded without a fuss.

Captain Lovell approached her immediately and bowed.

"Milady, so wonderful to be sailing you." he straightened and replaced his hat, "I've had some men prepare you the best cabin in the ship." holding out his arm he linked it threw hers and escorted her below deck. Only a few days, Amber gritted her teeth and entered her cabin.

The last time Amber had been aboard a ship had been the crossing from England….with Jack. She cursed herself repeatedly for thinking of him yet again. He crossed her thought often and angered and upset her every single time. The morning they had docked in Debrine Amber had rushed to find him, only to discover that he was gone. First light, the Captain had said. Sighing now, she gazed into the water below her, even tonight, the second night aboard she could tell that the crossing was going to be completely different from her first. The calm placid waters had angered and the clouds above her had become swollen with the threat of rain. A fog thicker than anything Amber had ever imagined rolled in around the ship, a thick blanket that could not be penetrated with the eye.

A shiver ran the length of her back and without thinking she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and pinched it beneath her chin.

"Lady Shalline?" she half turned to the first mate of the ship and offered him no more than a quick polite smile. "Capt'n recon's for you to go below deck miss, says the heavens are going to open." he looked up at the darkening sky and then back to her, "This weather's not safe for Lady's like you miss, pirates patrolling the waters and such." Amber's eyes widened considerably.

"In these waters?" she asked quickly casting an eye around her, no use, the fog was too think to see two yard from the side of the ship.

"No need to be alarmed Lady," the lad continued, "just myths and nonsense." he smiled and took her elbow with the intent on leading her below deck.

"Pirates aren't myths." Uneasiness settled around her shoulders and again she glanced out to sea with no avail of seeing anything save the white mass of sea fog, "I've heard plenty of pirate stories, that one em…" she pondered thinking back to the stories that had been told of the crossing from England, "The Jubilee, I heard lots about that one and another, a myth, A black ship." she pondered again and the first mate nodded gravely.

"No myth Lady, the black one." he let go of her elbow and turned to face the fog, "The Black Pearl, its real as you is standing there Lady. Captained by a man called Barbossa I think, well that's who had it a few years back when it was preying on all the ports in the Caribbean, then," he shrugged, "it all stopped, the Pearl disappeared, now and again people say they've seen it or been attacked by it but most believe that it was sunk, some business over in Port Royal." the lad shrugged again and turned to try and usher her back below but Amber shook off his grasp.

"I'd rather stay up here if you please, if it rains I shall return below." The first mate nodded and stepped back.

"As you wish milady but don't stand too close to the barriers." Amber nodded her answer and took in a deep breath. Her delicate stomach had let her down again and was refusing to settle. Shifting uneasily she glanced up towards the stern, not seeing the first mate through the fog she stepped towards the barrier and leant over it listening to the gentle lap of the waves as they slapped the hull. She stood like that for as long as it took for her body to settle, with the threat of sickness over a chill began to bite. The fog and made her cloak damp and with a gathering breeze it was sending an icy blast through the folds and loose edges of the dark hooded gown. With darkness near complete she finally turned and took several steps in the direction of the hatch. A single shiver trickled down her back as an eerie silence settled around the ship. Turning slowly she faced the wall of fog. It stirred as if it had taken a single breath. Ambers breath escaped her lips in ragged gasps as the fog parted, soft clouds of it billowing away as the tip of a bow appeared merely five yards from where she stood. A ship, dark as coal and with the tattered remain of sails equal in colour and menace, she staggered back as fear washed over her. High above the soft flapping of fabric and wind had caught her attention. A flag fluttering lazily in the absent breeze, the cruel and dark eyes of a scull glared down on her, dismissing the myths and fables in one easy grin. This ship was real as it terrified her to the bone.

Amber turned, feet thundering on the deck and cloak billowed out behind her she ran towards the hatch, the crew were shouting, she could hear the Captain bellowing orders out in the vain hope that they could outrun this monster of a ship. Amber knew better, with little wind and no space between them the Lacey would never get away, it was dwarfed by this ship, they would be lucky if it wasn't run through.

Panic pulsing through her body, Amber got to her cabin and slammed the door shut, with any luck the pirates would not suspect her hiding yet her mind wandered to the rest of the crew, what of them? Would they be killed? Squeezing her eyes shut she pressed her body into the corner and covered her ears. It was not enough to drown out the shouts and shots above her. If she were to die on this ship nobody would know, not for weeks and weeks. Stephen and Lorraine did not know she was coming and with Rose thinking she was not going to hear from her until she was to return not a soul would come looking. Images of a brutal death bombarded her mind and at one point she contemplated throwing herself from the ship, surly braving the elements of the sea would be better than waiting here to see if death was going to be cruel of kind. Stifling a sob of despair she slowly removed her fingers from her ears.

Nothing.

Not a sound.

Careful not to let her heels scrape on the rutted wood floor she gathered her self together and stood. Had they gone already? Chewing nervously on her bottom lip she stepped forward and reached for the doorknob. It swung open before she had a chance to touch it.

"Well well well, a wench on a merchant ship, we've stuck gold here Samuel."


	4. Jack!

A huge thank you to Inkstainedhands, Miyaand Pendragginink you guys gave me really good reviews, I wanted to print them out! I'm really glad it hasn't bored you to death yet but lets face it without real pirate Jack the story isn't anything is it? So without further ado I give you chapter four complete with Jack himself. Ooop, to answer your question pendragginink, it is set after the movie, im quite sure Ill be putting Will and Liz in it somewhere. 

Amber could only gasp at the two pirates that confronted her. The dark skinned brute was tall and well built whereas his accomplice was much younger and fairly slight. Both stepped into the cabin and the dark skinned one closed the door behind him, beside him Samuel glanced over the room, his eyes resting on her trunk. Bending low her set to work raking through it.

"Must be our lucky day eh Sam? Finding a wench all to ourselves." he grinned and took a step towards her, from the trunk Samuel glanced up and scowled.

"Aye, you just remember what the Capt'n says," he pulled from the trunk a bodice and waved it at the large fellow, "Here put this on, give us all a laugh." Amber stepped back, her heart beating so loud that she was sure they would hear if they weren't quite as noisy.

"Come 'ere darling." the African reached out and grabbed a fist full of her hair in his great hands, all Amber could do was offer a frantic cry as white pain seared her scalp.

"Nork!" Sam stood up quickly and waved a pouch of coins in his direction, "Leave her be, we've caught some gold here." but 'Nork' only snorted.

"On you go then," he snarled at the younger lad, "you don't need to have anything to do with it, beat it and leave us to it." he turned his snarl her way and laughed as she squirmed under his grasp. The pain in her scalp was dulling now as he loosened his grip, Amber took the opportunity to pull away, using her fists to try and beat her way past him, she cried out as one of his meaty hands came down on her face, his knuckles grated her cheek and his ring caught on her cheekbone. The warm sticky sensation of blood trickled down and stained droplets onto her dress. Cowering back, she raised her hands to cup the throb in the side of her face but to no avail. A desperate sob escaped her mouth as he advanced again. From behind his she could hear Sam's irritated sigh but it no effect on Nork as he grabbed her round the neck and began putting pressure on her wind pipe. As hands began groping at her chest the world around her began rather dull and fuzzy, a tear escaped her eye as she made a final attempt to get air into her lungs. Dimly she was aware of the door clicking open and a the instant rush of oxygen that followed. Sucking in frantically she glanced up at the door, another pirate, older but just as menacing.

"Capt'n catches you at that you'll be flung to Davie Jones." the new pirate commented nodding over at Amber as she rubbed her bruised throat. "Is she the only wench on board?"

Both Sam and Nork nodded.

"Good then she's who we're looking for." he stepped forward and grabbed at her elbow.

"What does the Cap'n want with her?" Sam questioned pocketing the leather pouch of coins and tearing a strip of fabric from bed blankets.

"He don't know anything about her yet but that strumpet there is the fourth cousin of the queen of England, found out from the Captain Lovell, offered him a chance to keep his life if he told me where his goods were." the pirate shrugged, "kept saying he don't 'ave any goods, that he was just taking his crew over to Jamaica, but he did say he had a passenger." Amber winced as he grinned over at her, "you'll be worth a good ransom Milady." Sam stepped forward and began the work on her wrists, binding the torn blanket into a tight knot.

"My father will have the whole navy out looking for me." she warned snatching back her hands once he'd finished tying them. Behind her Nork laughed and pushed her on towards the door.

"I think we'll risk it."

Trembling and fearing what might lay above deck Amber cursed Lovell as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. She rarely told anybody of her bloodlines in fear of what had just happened, but Lovell had been quiet charming and she truly did feel like she could trust him. She realised now that there was no such thing as trusting a man. Lowering her eyes as she stepped onto the deck fighting to control the urge to stare at the several dead bodies that littered the ship, had she looked she would have seen Lovell himself bow his head in humiliation of letting slip her identity.

Most of the pirates were heading back across to their ship now, Amber followed Sam over the plank and onto the deck of the Pearl, she shivered at its coldness. The crew stared at her and she quickly lowered her eyes to the floor at the tip of her toes.

"What's this?" a new voice questioned, footsteps that stopped close to her side.

"Ransom, Mr Gibbs, cousin of the queen, I thought you could tell the capt'n."

Beside her Mr Gibbs dismissed the three pirates who had let her across and led her forward a touch.

"Got a name lassie?" he enquired hovering a bit too close, the stench of rum wafting off his breath in foul waves. Amber wrinkled her nose.

"Fuck you." was all she could say, she prayed her mother and father need never hear of her using such language even in these situations. The older man grumbled something under his breath and stepped back at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Appears not to have a name Capt'n." he commented, the captain chuckled in a way Amber found disturbingly familiar, she pushed away the urge to glance up and instead remained stubbornly silent. Two beaten leather boots planted themselves on the precise spot at which she had fixed her eyes, her cloak hood was pulled back and a grime smeared finger found its way under her chin. Again the reek of alcohol was stinging her senses. Not all that gently her captor forced her head up to stare directly into is eyes, the effect on both parties was devastating. Amber's mouth fell open as did the captains.

"Jack!" she hissed with a sudden bitter contempt. It all fell into place now. In the short space of time it took for Jack to mumble her name Amber had already went through everything strange about him. The bandana that had contained the rings on his head, the rings themselves on his fingers. She turned her back to him and faced the man named Gibbs.

"Get me off this boat Jack." she snapped thrusting out her hands to the older man to untie. Raising a finger towards the dark sky Jack winced.

"Ship, it's a ship."

"I don't care what it is! You get me back aboard the Lacey." she snatched her hands back as Mr Gibbs finished cutting the binding with a small pocket knife. The pain in her heart was unbearable, she didn't understand what would have possessed him to lie to her in such a way. Flinching as he stepped towards her she avoided his eyes.

"What happened love," his fingers reached up and probed at the dried smears of blood across her cheek.

"You happened." she replied bitterly, "This happened." she waved a hand over the deck and glared up at him. "How dare you treat me like such a fool, acting like a gentleman, pretending that I was-" she looked away quickly unable to hide the welling of tears in her eyes. "Take me back to the Lacey."

"I cant love," Jack reply was lacking in any sympathy he had indented in putting in it, glancing up Amber knitted her brows.

"Why?"

The explosion wasn't large or even loud but it was enough to bring flames to the masts and drive several of the crew to the sea.

"That's why."

Amber watched on in horror as the crew aboard the Lacey fought to control the blaze. In a way she found it oddly satisfying, after all Lovell had shot her in. She turned back to Jack and glanced over him. His ponytail long gone into a mane of untamed hair, controlled only by the grubby bandanna she had seen in his room, his eyes were rimmed with kohl making him look rather fiendish, the shirt that had always been done up to the neck and rolled down to the wrists was now revealing a tattoo and pirate branding scorched well into his flesh. The gold teeth that had looked so out of place aboard the Hawk now couldn't be more suited. Amber was disgusted she had even thought about letting this man take her innocence.

"So you failed to mention that you were a cousin of the Queen." Jack commented curling his fingers in towards his chest, Amber could only scowl.

"And you failed to mention you were a pirate."

Jack lowered his eyes and shrugged sheepishly,

"Drink?"


	5. First Name Basis?

No still no luck owning potc.

RMB and Inkstainedhands THANKIES to you guys for revewing, come on the rest of you, the more reveiws i get the hotter it gets!! I've finished up to chapter 9 so i know what happens sticks out tongue ooooh, Jack bare bottom coming up in chapter 8 hee hee much to Ambers disapproval. PLEASE please please reveiw for me cause i love reading them!!!! Hugs to all!!!

Angry and humiliated Amber had at least been given a small cabin to sit in, it wasn't much but she was grateful for the privacy it offered, time on her own to mourn herself and what had happened to her. The shock was still overpowering. She was aboard the infamous Black Pearl and as far as she knew she was safe on it too or was she? Her thoughts wandered to Nork and his attempt at molesting her, and what of Jack was he as safe as what she was letting herself believe? Sighing she continued her restless pacing. Having no idea what was to become of her now that she and Jack had some sort of history. Would he still ransom her back to her family? Jack, why had she not suspected aboard the Hawk, how could she have? He had been so charming and so pleasant and all along he had been a pirate.

A gentle knock on the door snapped her from her thoughts, Mr Gibbs popped his head round the corner and offered her a smile.

"Hungry lass? The rest o us are eaten' thought you'd fancy some soup." he produced a steaming bowl of what smelled like chicken soup. Amber nodded quickly suddenly aware of her grumbling belly.

"That's kind of you Mr Gibbs." Taking the soup from him she sat down on the cabin bed and glanced up. "Can I ask you something?" the old man sunk a hand into a pocket and pulled a leather flask free.

"Aye lass, I'm guessing you've got questions and in all honesty so have I." Amber raised an eyebrow and took a tentative sip of the soup.

"You do?" she paused to enjoy the warmth on her tongue, "What would you want to ask me?"

"Well, who you is for a start, Jack tends to keep his business to himself, he hasn't explained you yet." Amber laughed suddenly much to the surprise of the quartermaster.

"Well Mr Gibbs, " she chuckled again at the thought of explaining Jack's 'gentleman' act on the Hawk. "I was aboard the ship that picked him of an island, said he'd been shipwrecked." she glanced over at Gibbs to give her an explanation, he grinned.

"Aye lass, six months back, he was marooned by some now deceased friends of ours." Amber frowned in amusement and proceeded to explain the rest of the story to Gibbs who in appropriate places would snigger of laugh or frown.

"So that's where the braids in his beard went." he slapped his thy and laughed, "well I'll be damned miss."

Amber grinned and set down her empty soup bowl,

"He had braids in his beard?" she chuckled, "I would have surly have known if he had kept them. She paused to shuffle back on the cabin bed, "So is he a bad man Mr Gibbs, should I be worried about what he's going to do with me?" although her tone was light and almost mocking there was a seriousness behind it, she really did want to know what was to be done with her. Mr Gibbs however saw the funny side and smiled.

"No lass, he's a good man and your probably safer on this ship now than you were aboard the Lacey." he groaned as he stood up, "If you liked him as a gentleman you'll like him ten times more as a pirate." he winked and made for the door, "I'm willing to wager a whole months gold on it. Speak of the devil might be worth you taking a wander to his cabin, says he want to see you."

Amber frowned at the closing door, surely if Jack wanted to see her he would have come down? Or perhaps not, after all he was the Captain, it still didn't sound right in her ears. Captain Jack, and what was his second name? The one he'd told her was irrelevant aboard the Hawk. Feeling a hundred times better after the soup she decided perhaps it was time to go and visit the bastered, hear what he had to say to her.

Stepping out into the passage, Amber peered nervously round each corner, the fear of bumping into Nork was beginning to really frighten her. She could hear feet above her and singing. Deciding that all the pirates were still in the galley following their supper Amber quickly rushed up the two flights of creaky steps and onto the deserted deck, deserted save one man, perched on crates and smoking a pipe Amber guessed he was taking the evening watch. Almost in slow motion he turned to look her over, a parrot sitting on his shoulder flapped its colourful wings and winked.

"Evening Lady, evening Lady. Lady aboard lady aboard." it squawked much to Amber's surprise. Giving the fellow a nervous smile she proceeded on to the front of Jack's cabin and knocked quietly.

"Aye, I'm in," the reply was in all ways exactly the same one she had received on their last night aboard the Hawk. Pushing the thought to the side she pushed the door open and stepped inside the dimly lit cabin.

"Was wondering how long it would take you to come along here to have a chew at my ears." he lifted his boots and landed them heavily on the large walnut table that graced one half of the room.

"I have no intent on chewing anything of yours Captain," her reply was sour, just the way she had intended. Jack glanced up from the bottle he was clutching .

"I believe it was a different story last time we met Lady, you were all willing to be chewing something then." he threw her a smug smile and slumped further down in his chair, Amber could only blush crimson and scowl.

"Indeed but that was a different person, not the person I see before me now." she lowered her eyes fearing he may see the hurt that had suddenly penetrated her face.

"I'm no different now that I was then love, save I had acquired some manners and a cleaner shirt."

"You lied to me." her voice was no more than a small croak of pain, she masked it was a hateful look, glaring at him with burning eyes.

"Aye I did, but for all the right reasons," shrugging he dragged his feet from the table and stood. "would your dear Captain have let me on the ship if he knew I was a pirate?" he held out his hands to encourage an answer, "No, I didn't think so, would you have been as decent as you were with me if you'd known." he paused again to get an answer that Amber had no intention of giving, "No I didn't think so either so thus I had no choice." he grinned a mouthful of gold at his explanation.

"You still had no need to woo me the way you did knowing that I had no way of seeing you again." From the drinks cabinet Jack snorted.

"I gave you my word I come see you again love, with every intention of visiting you in Debrine." he pulled a fresh bottle from the cabinet and peered at the label, apparently satisfied her stood up and closed the door with his foot. "I would have explained then what was going on but…" he frowned, "You managed to find me first."

"No!" Amber waved an angry finger at him, "I had no intent on coming aboard this ship, it was your men that dragged me over." she crossed her arms over her chest to continue glaring at him but he did not look over.

"Which men?" tugging the cork free of the bottle he threw it onto the table and watched it roll across and drop off the other side. Amber distracted for the moment watched it fall then turned her attention back to the pirate.

"The dark one, Nork I believe, and Sam." she said loosening her crossed arms and sitting back in the chair. Jack still didn't look over at her from where he stood but continued his gazing out of the large panelled windows.

"I'm guessing that's who did that to your face and neck." he mumbled glancing over with sorrowful eyes. Taken aback by his sudden concern Amber licked her lips and nodded.

"I'll deal with them tomorrow." he promised wearily before turning and seating himself back down opposite her.

"I'd rather you didn't say anything to them." Despite her fear and dislike for the pirates, causing trouble would surly only make things worse for her while she was aboard. Jack squinted over at her and lifted his bottle to his lips. He grinned into the opening of it.

"Cheer up Lady, no need to worry about being on here, I'll show you what real ships can do," he swallowed a mouthful, "Fourth cousin of the queen eh? Guess I wasn't the only one hiding something." He chuckled, "A pirate and a princess, your mother would have kittens love."

"I'm not a princess." Amber snapped back scowling at Jacks continuous grin, "You're loving this aren't you?" she demanded feeling ready to storm over to him and slap him into next year. His nodding did nothing for her incentives.

"You're a brute." Jack raised his eye brows at her insult. He set down the bottle and shook his head.

"If I was a brute darling you wouldn't be sat just there firing remarks, you'd be in my hold waiting and hoping your father was going to pay the fucker of a ransom I'd have on your pretty forehead." he held her eyes until she looked away.

"Apologies Captain."

"Were we not on first name basis last time we were together?" his question caught Amber off guard and she shrugged.

"Wither we were or not I think formalities are suitable for the moment." Jack's jaw tightened and he took in a sharp breath.

"As you wish Lady."

"Goodnight Captain, I trust you'll be letting me off at the next port?"

"Aye."

Jack watched her leave and sighed at the quiet click of the door as it snapped shut. It was just his luck to run in to her of all people. Lifting the bottle he took another swig and enjoyed the pleasant burn that raked down his throat. His thoughts wandered to the darkening bruises round her throat and to the small cut on her cheek bone. Nork, he shook his head at the mere thought of the bastered, always been a problem aboard the ship, always scrapping with someone, Jack wondered why he even kept him on. Truth was Nork was one of his best swordsmen, fought as well as three men in one but he was a bully and the proof was marked on Amber. God knows what he'd have done with her had Josh not fetched them to him.

Setting the bottle down he lifted his fingers to his temples and rubbed them tenderly, the onset of a headache was starting to throb behind his eyes. As his mind wandered he winced at the thought of Amber, was that guilt he was feeling? He hadn't meant to hurt the lass, far from it but he really didn't think she would fall so hard for him the way he was on the Hawk, a bit of fun he had convinced himself. It was beyond him why he had allowed himself to pick the most sensitive of the ladies aboard, he could have easily had one of the tarted up strumpets but he had picked the alternative, perhaps it was the challenge he had wanted, or perhaps it was because he wanted to make use of being a gentleman for a time, either way it had backfired on him. Not only did he succeed in kicking the girl when she was down but he failed also to get his trouser buttons anywhere near loosened.


	6. Criminal, Thief, Murderer

Disney owns the lot, i own nothing, apart from Amber.

Thanks for the reveiws guys!!

Blackclarityflint - i know exactly what you mean! i hate it where Jack is given overdone dialog, a common one i always find is people that make him say 'ye' instead of 'you'. or 'ello' instead of 'hello'. its awful because HE DOESNT SPEAK LIKE THAT IN THE MOVIE, he's well spoken, even if he is a pirate, a damn sexy one at that.

Inkstainedhands -You can NEVER get enough mushy movies girl! But yes i think your right: Amber and Jack are warming up to each other but i dont think it'll last long, I'm on chapter 11 now and its been up and down all the way for them but no need to dispair he gets her in the end, well sort of!

Jadeddreamz - thanks loads for the review i'm really glad your liking it, bear with me though, i'm only just started!

SpadesJade - Your so right about my spelling and grammer, i was dyslexic at school, didnt even finish my English course so it does show. But dont worry i've downloaded a grammer program and have stared checking each chapter from 10 onwards.

Hope you all like this chappie!

Amber woke the next morning to the sound of wind howling against the small window pains next to her bed. Groggy and still exhausted she made a vague attempt to pull herself up.

She had slept little during the night, fear of being intruded on had played heavily on her thoughts, Jack had unsettled her too, his coy smile haunting her mind and mocking her heart. Despite all the shocks she had come across in the last twenty four hours her anger was beginning to diminish, the hurt had subsided and now the overwhelming feeling of emotional exhaustion had washed over her. All the months she had pined for Jack had evaporated, she no longer needed to wonder or worry why or if she was going to see him again, she knew it was all false hope, that Jack would never be back. All she could think of now as she struggled to rouse herself was getting back to Port Debrine and drinking a hot cocoa before snuggling into her huge and most comfortable bed.

Finally up, Amber dressed and washed as best she could in the small bowl of stale water at the foot of her bed. She had no idea was she was going to do for the day, she knew if she stayed below all day her sea sickness would avenge her, yet this thought seemed more welcome than the thought of going above deck amongst Nork and the other pirates that terrified her so. But there was Mr Gibbs, he seemed pleasant enough, for a pirate anyway, although Amber would never have admitted this to anyone, his company entertained her no end.

Rubbing her face she stretched out her arms and rolled the crick from her neck, the cabin bed was quite a few shades less than comfortable.

Beside her the door suddenly swung open and Amber quickly flinched away half expecting Nork to be looming in the doorway, it was however Jack, less feared but just as unwanted.

"You might want to knock next time." she muttered sourly turning her back to him to face the mirror. Behind her Jack thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Nope, rather just barge in, more chance of me catching a glimpse of your bare rump." he grinned at Amber's obvious disgust.

"I guess I should have expected that from you," with no hairbrush, she began to work the tangles and knots from her hair using her fingers, it was primitive she knew but very much needed she had noted in her first glance in the mirror.

"Breakfast is being served if you care for it?" he stepped in and picked up the ribbon sitting on the bed, toying with it he glanced over at her and caught her eye in the mirror. "Are you hungry?"

Pulling her hair tightly behind her Amber shook her head and turned round to snatch the burgundy ribbon from his hand, he drew away too quickly.

"Leave it down love, like being able to run my fingers through a woman's hair." his dangerous smile unsettled Amber enough to remain quiet, "Besides there is none of your fancy kind on this boat to appreciate such a pretty touch." he rested the ribbon against his cheek and displayed a mouthful of gold.

"I'd rather have it out the way if you don't mind, so none of YOUR kind feel the need to be yanking it out of my scalp again." her arm shot out and grabbed hold of it as Jack's smug grin faded from his lips.

"They'll be no more of that love, you have my word," he turned and began making his way out the door, turning he threw a devilish lopsided smile over his shoulder, "Least not from them anyway."

Snorting at his back Amber tightened the ribbon into her hair and dusted the creases from her dress, if her mother were to look at her now she would surly disown her. Sighing against the tired reflection of the mirror she finally made her decision to fetch breakfast from the galley, with any luck Mr Gibbs would be somewhere close by to keep an eye on the crowd.

Jack ignored the comments that Mr Gibbs jibed as he slumped down at the table, he gritted his teeth to the mocking.

"Shame Jack old boy," he grinned above his porridge, "Lass sussed you out and all, what use is she now your not likely to get your nether regions a home for the night." he winked as Jack threw a most discussed look.

"I can have who ever I want mate, if I wanted her then she'd be on her knees under this table." Mr Gibbs scoffed into his spoon and pushed away the half empty bowl choosing instead to drink from his leather flask.

"Well I don't see her hanging about you, that suggests to me she would rather jump into the arms of Davie Jones than go anywhere near you." he grinned as Jack reached out and snatched the flask from the old mans grasp.

"She's got a streak in her that you are highly unlikely to ever see in a woman," he grinned into the flask opening, "tore me to shreds." Mr Gibbs threw him a sceptical look as Jack drained the remains of the flask.

"So if you drove her so wild all those months ago then what stopping her now from dropping her panties at the foot of your bed?" he smirked at the pirates annoyance.

"In case you didn't notice there is a slight class difference now she knows what I am." he frowned as he caught sight of her hovering uneasily into the doorway to the galley. "Besides I'd rather not mess around with a lady that close to the king and queen of England," he grinned over at Gibbs in a patronising sort of way, "Get you in all sorts of trouble," he lifted a hand and whistled as he made a scissor cutting movement with his fingers. "Jack Sparrow most fear eunuch in the Caribbean." Still grinning he used the same hand to motion the girl over.

"I'll give you a week Jack, before you get …." his voice trailed off and instead he welcomed Amber with a wide smile. "Morning Milady." he moved his stool to the side to allow her to squeeze in with a chair of her own.

"Sleep well Lady," Jack drawled to the side of her. Amber didn't answer, he could see the humiliation in her cheeks as the crew peered over their porridge bowls at her. Sighing he silently cursed at his sudden annoyance with them all. His eyes drew even with Nork as the black man smirked across at her. Abruptly he stood grabbing her elbow a little rougher than what he had intended. She turned quickly startled by his sudden movement on her arm, pulling back she opened her mouth to curse him but he bent down and beat her to it.

"Save it love, perhaps you'd rather eat you breakfast in please eh?" he hauled her to her feet and pushed her none to gently toward the door. "Besides your distracting my men."

Amber twisted round to scowl at him.

"It wasn't my idea to…"

"Blah blah blah," he waved a hand to signal that he'd heard it all before, "There's no point in cursing and moaning at me," he whipped her round to face him, "You're here and as much as I hate to admit it I am all willing to treat you with respect, I could get a lot of money for you darling, just remenber that when your cursing me to Lucifer and wishing me to my grave." he paused to try and settle to anger that had suddenly penetrated him, "So I tricked you, lied to you whatever you want to call it, but I'm still me, I'm Jack and no matter what you want to say remember that behind the word pirate there is still a person." Jack stepped back suddenly and frowned surprised at his own outburst. Amber was peering up at him with curiosity, her grey eyes rimmed with thick lashes and the smallest of smiles twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"Well Captain I didn't think it bothered you so much." she turned slowly hearing only an annoyed grunt of response. Jack wasn't used to woman playing at him nor turning him away but somehow Amber was both mocking him and resisting his charm, he would never admit it but it really was beginning to bother him. In an ideal world he wouldn't touch the lass now that he knew the trouble she could put him in with the royals but something about her really wedged itself in his side. Wither it was because he shouldn't have her that irritated him or the fact that she was putting up such a big challenge Jack couldn't be sure but that challenge was dying to be looked at least.  
He followed her into his cabin and shut the door quietly behind him. She turned and glanced over at him at the soft sound of the door clicking. He saw her take an uneasy step backward as he approached her, her lower lip catching between her pearl white teeth.

"I think love, that you and I have some unfinished business." he waved a finger between himself and her as the gap between them closed.

"I thought you were just offering a quiet breakfast without the attention of your crew." her eyes darkened on him and anger began to surface on the smooth cream of her face.

"Aye, but I think what's becoming increasingly clearer is that you and I need to just get it over with." knowing fine well that he was due a good hard slap across the face Jack ignored the inner voice that warned him against slipping his arm round her neat waist.

"I think Captain you should leave me alone, I have nothing I want to get over with you other than this whole godforsaken trip." she tried to take a step back but the pressure on the small of her back was too much, Jack only grinned and sidestepped so he stood behind her.

"Close your eyes Lady and just image I am who you thought I was in the first place." he lowered his mouth to beside her ear and took in a deep breath of her scent, rose petals and vanilla, he smiled as she shuddered.

"You could never be who I thought you were." she croaked trying again to step away.

"Correction love, I was and always will be who you thought I was however," he brushed his lips over her ear, "you can't see past the whole pirate thing." Amber didn't answer him, he mind was too busy reeling against the warm breath that tickled her neck and shoulders. It would have been so easy for her to pretend he was the old Jack but her mind screamed against it. He was at heart a criminal, a thief, murderer, and whatever else she dreaded to think. Disgusted she struggled to loosen his grip around her waist. Her breath caught as he lifted a hand to loosen the button at the front of her dress.

"I'll be honest with you darling, I wanted you as much as you wanted me back aboard the Hawk, nothing has changed." he pressed his lip against the side of her neck and moved again so he was standing back in front of her. "I think you just need a little persuading." taking one of her small fists in his hand he pressed it against himself and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"That's how much love, its no different to the last time."

Amber gasped and pulled back her hand, she shook her head slowly as Jack moved closer and began gathering up the fold of her skirt.

"I cant." she whispered blinking back tears that had suddenly threatened to fall, "I cant, please don't." she lifted her hand to his chest and pushed him back. Cocking his head to the side he narrowed his eyes and observed her for a moment.

"Why?"

"I've never…" she lowered her eyes and pushed down the fold of skirt, Jack's hands curled in towards his chest and he frowned.

"But aboard the Hawk you were quite willing to do the business then,"

"Yes," she glanced up at him and shrugged, "I was, because I had strong feelings for you, him, whatever, I would have given my innocence but not now I will not have it taken from me." she stepped back and chewed on her bottom lip. "Not by you, and most certainly not by a pirate."

Jack stepped back feeling suddenly like a brute and a bully, knitting his brows together he turned his back to her and muttered something she could not quite hear under his breath. Of course he was flattered that she had been willing to give herself to him then but now? Frustration burned in the pit of his stomach. What the hell was the difference? So he wasn't quite as clean and presentable now. Sighing he slumped down in his chair and watched gloomily as she slipped from the cabin. Was it at all possible that Jack was feeling a little hurt that a woman could not see past his pirate name. The thought made him scoff into the bottle of rum he had produced from the side unit. Whatever it was it could wait until the morning at least.


	7. A Rose Thorn

Here you go girls MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all like it, have fun over the chrismas period!

Sparrows Lover - THANKS, its always great to hear how much somebody is enjoying it. Hope you like this chappy, let me know !

Spadesjade - Glad your still with me girl! lol your right about the grammer, i think my mind goes numb after a while.

Jaddeddreamz - QUOTE AWAY! love hearing the bits you like the best! Looking forward to your next reveiw.

Inkstainedhands - Thanks girl! hope you like this chappie, just in time for Chrismas to!

Amber avoided all possible contact with Jack and most of the crew for several days, she had adapted her routine quite finely. It would appear that the pirates were good time keepers and ate breakfast, lunch and supper all at precise times. Using this to her advantage Amber had begun to slip down to the galley just before they were due to enter, gathering her plate and mug she had taken her fill and left by the time even the most eager of the mates appeared. Vini, the cook had clocked on fairly quickly to her actions and by the third day he had made her up her plate and set it out before she arrived.

He was a quiet fellow and always gave her a smile when she came in.

"I just came to thank you," she said peeking into the kitchen area and setting down her dirty plate.

"No worries pet," he handed her a fresh apple and winked, "Don't be telling' anyone that I've got any o them left," he nodded at the apple and picked up her dirty plate.

"I wont, thank you." she smiled gratefully and watched as he threw the plate into the large wash bowl.

"So you don't seem to be under lock and key here, are you a friend of the Captains?"

Amber knew fine well that he was just being nosy but she answered never the less.

"No, I'm not his friend or anything else like that," she caught Vini's surprised look and shrugged. "Let's just say he wouldn't dare have the cheek to ransom me off or lock me up. I just need to put up with this until we hit land." Vini chuckled over the wash bowl and pulled out the clean plate.

"Least the food's good pet, even if the company is shit." Amber grinned over at him as she finished the rest of her apple.

"Indeed Mr Vini, it certainly is." thanking him again for the apple she made her excuses and left as the first mates were beginning to file down the stairs and into the galley. Bowing her head she hurried past them and made her way down to the lower deck.

It was always a shade colder this far down inside the belly of the ship, she dreaded to think what it must be like right at the bottom in the brig. The hairs on her bare arms prickled and she rubbed them gingerly as she made her way down the passage.

The figure that grabbed her mere feet from her door was almost indistinguishable in the shadows, dark and stronger than any lone woman could ever deal with. Grunting with the sharp blow that caught her square in the ribs, she tried to gather air into her lungs to scream but he had winded her to harshly. Gasping she felt him grab a handful of hair and snap her head up to his ear.

"Made a sound and I swear I'll have your throat slit before you can count to one."

Making out a strangled sob she was pushed roughly forward along the corridor and through a door. Blasted by an icy cold gust of stale air Amber guessed her thoughts about the brig were answered.

"Leave me." she sobbed finally managing to get her breathing under control. "I'll tell him, I tell him if you touch me." crying out she felt his hand push her hard down the stairs, cold wet seawater instantly chilling her fingers and knees as she tried to pick herself up.

"You think Jack will care what happens to you now?" he chuckled, "As long as he's had you first he don't care what goes on then." he chuckled again as he pulled off his belt buckle.

"He hasn't had me." Sobbing she managed to stand, blood streaked her elbow when she had landed on the rough un sanded wood of the brig floor. "Please don't." she backed away as he approached with the belt.

"He aint gonna miss you sweetheart. He aint seen you for days, What's not to say that you threw yourself to the sea." he shrugged and caught her flailing hands as she tried to bat away his advances.

"He'll know."

"He wont give two shit's, if he cant fuck you and he aint getting' money for you then he wont care if you aint here no more."

Whimpering Amber struggled against him as he tied her wrists to the supporting beam, she couldn't bare to think what Nork would do to her.

Jack lifted a glass in Joshamee Gibbs's direction.

"Cheers mate." he slurred throwing back yet another mouthful of rum.

"So the lass didn't show for supper again," Gibbs pondered glancing over the galley, " you two had a little scrap?"

Jack gave his newly appointed first mate a weary look and shook his head.

"She chooses to make herself scarce, nothing to do with me." he took the liberty of scanning the room before refilling his tankard and tipping it in Gibbs direction. The old man shrugged and refilled his own tankard.

"So what have you been filling your head with for after we drop the lass off?" Jack squinted over the room again his brow furrowed, either deaf to Mr Gibbs question or just plain ignoring it, neither uncommon for himself.

"Jack?" Mr Gibbs glanced over the room trying to find out what exactly was bother the pirate. Jack wasn't listening instead he had risen slowly, eyes scanning every face as the crew drank merrily the ale and rum.

"Sam, where's Nork boy?" he snapped at the young lad in the next table, Sam pulled a unknowing face and glanced around him.

"Ain't seen 'im Capt'n" Jack immediately stepped passed the chair and rested a hand on his pistol.

"Jack, what's in your head?" Gibbs followed behind him stumbling over several loose rum bottles.

"When was the last time you've seen that fucker miss his supper." Jack didn't turn round as he strode towards the stairwell that led to the deck. Behind him Mr Gibbs nodded and drew his own pistol.

"I'll check below." he said quickly turning on his heel and heading further down the passage.

Amber squirmed against Nork as he tried his best to lift her skirts, she made it as difficult as possible, pushing him with her knees, elbow and whatever else she could get between him and herself. Finally he pulled back and pelted her with a sharp blow to the face, stars grew before her eyes and for a long moment she could not shake the fuzziness from her mind. Immediately Nork began tugging open the buttons of her dress using her confusion to yank up the folds of her skirt and tug at the buttons of his breeches. Amber cried out and pulled back as she felt him press against her.

"I think the Cap'n will be wanted a word with you ." Amber almost didn't recognise Mr Gibb's voice, low and menacing the old man stood behind Nork with his pistol trained on the dark mans forehead. With releif flooding through her Amber let out a shaky breath.

"Amber, you alright lass?" Gibbs peered passed Nork at her as she nodded.

Numbly Amber watched as Gibbs motioned for Nork to step inside the holding cell and as much as he protested and claimed his innocence Mr Gibbs took in not a word. Using his knife he cut the leather belt and released Amber from what would have been a most humiliating demise.

"Please just leave me alone." she croaked as he helped her to the top of the stairwell, "I want just to be left in peace."

Mr Gibbs looked on with concern.

"Are you sure lass? Would you not rather I took you to Jack?"

Amber laughed bitterly at this.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire," she glanced up and Gibbs, "Jack is no more decent than that brute down there. Well…" she shrugged, "please just leave me."

Sighing Mr Gibbs nodded and watched as she walked slowly along to her cabin door, he'd always known it was bad luck to bring woman aboard, why did no one listen to him? Frowning he made his way on deck and ran into Jack as he was coming from his own cabin.

"Did you find him?" he asked quickly seeing the scowl that Gibbs had on his brow.

"Aye, in the brig, blasted fool had the lass in all sort o' trouble." Jack's jaw tightened and he turned to go back into his cabin.

"Is she alright?"

"Just want left in peace. Jack, Nork is still in the brig, what do-"

"I'll deal with him." he slumped into his chair and picked up his rum. "This time I will." Cursing himself over Jack wondered why the hell he hadn't had word with Nork after the first time, and if he had would it really have stopped him from getting hold of the lass this time? Rubbing his face he glanced over at Mr Gibbs and offered him the bottle.

"See to it that the rest of the men don't bother her." he stood and pulled out his pistol, "In fact, say nothing, I don't want them jeering at her."

Ignoring Gibbs's questions Jack left quickly, striding down the passages gritting his teeth and pushing any thought of what exactly had happened to the girl. The brig as always was bitter cold and damp, an odd drip sounded in the quiet dark.

"At last Capt'n, thought I was down here for the night," Nork stood and gripped the bars in his huge hands.

"What was done to the lass?" Jack ignored the Africans friendly voice and instead set his gaze in a hard stare. Nork held up his hands and shook his head.

"No harm Capt'n, didn't know that you'd not had her yet. Thought she was just on board for the pleasures most woman bring."

"Since when have I allowed the mistreating of woman aboard this ship? You do as you please on dry land but since this is my ship and I'm the Captain I expect you to follow the rules." he glared at Nork who only lowered his eyes and shrugged.

"Yes sir, it wont happen again." Jack sighed and nodded at last.

"Bloody right it wont happen again." he muttered lifting the pistol to eye level and pulling the trigger before he could have any doubts about his actions. Nork was a good pirate in the brutlest sort of way and Jack was quite positive as he watched the body slump to the floor, that there would be a weakness in his crew that he would not have noticed before. It was probably the right thing to do in the end, Nork was strong willed and even if he hadn't attacked the lass Jack had always kept a weary eye on him, if mutiny was ever to be breathed aboard his ship it would have been from Nork's mouth.

Mr Gibbs hovered in the doorway as he climbed the stairwell.

"See to it that that mess is cleared before the men go down." he murmured driving his pistol into his belt and shuffling past Gibbs.

"Aye sir." Gibbs's voice was as heavy as Jack's and Jack wondered briefly if the old man thought he'd done the right thing. It had been extreme even for him but surly his motives were not as questionable as he was thinking. Sighing he dragged his weight to Amber's cabin and opened the door. She sat huddled in the corner, asleep or awake Jack couldn't tell from the mass of dark curls that splayed over her shoulders. Clenching his jaw tight he bit back the urge to leave her be and flop down on his own bed, hesitating he pulled up his breaches and stepped towards her sliding one arm under her knees and the other behind her neck. Moaning lightly her eyes flickered open and she flinched as he hauled her up.

"This is not the time to start your bickering love, just trust me." her eyes still heavy from sleep drifted close and she murmured something about trust under her breath, guessing it was not something pleasant Jack ignored the comment and stepped through the passages and onto the deck towards his cabin.  
He wondered what his motives were for this, wedged in his side like a rose thorn was this woman who had once offered him her innocence and her love and now could not bare to look at him without a bitter contempt. She intrigued Jack, intrigued him because he'd never truly known a woman that really loved him and Amber was the closest thing he had to that. He wanted to keep her safe, away from his crew and as much as it tortured him to admit it, he wanted her close to him.


	8. Good Luck To You Jack Sparrow

Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year!

Katherine - Glad your hooked, and once again sorry about the grammer, i know i'm just terrible but as of chapter 10 onwards i installed a grammer check program so with any luck you'll notice the difference from then on.

Opi666- More heart strings to be pulled later on! I'm not going to make Jack and Amber's life easy (chuckles evily) but thats what makes it fun right?

Sparrowslover - It really puts me off reading a story when the auther moulds Jack or any other character into something they are not. Jack is a pirate and althought he's "a good man" i've tried to keep him in a bad light too, otherwize he wouldnt be a pirate.

Spadesjade - Sorry about the short chappies! From now on i'll make them a bit longer (When i say from now on i mean from chapter 12 onwards cause i've already written them up to there) Untill then i post more quickly. (I'm so nice !!!!!!)

Jadeddreamz - Nork was an asshole and i loved getting rid of him, origionaly he was going to feature in the whole story but as i already had a couple of bad guys lined up for the part i decided to axe him.

Thanks for the feedback, i'm loving it! Speak to you all soon! xxxxxxxx

XXXXXXXX

Amber woke before the room she was in had been touched by the morning light, pulling the thick blanket around her she propped herself up onto her elbows and peered into the dark. She could make out Jack hunched over his table, forehead pressed against the wood and rum clutched in one hand. Sighing she snuggled back down into the bed not feeling at all guilty that its previous occupier was perched in such an uncomfortable position, as far as she could see he deserved to be giving up his bed to her. Closing her eyes she curled up and let out another contented sigh, Jack's bed or not it was exactly what she'd been praying for ever since she'd laid down on a cabin bed. Much better than her cabin, it was cold and damp and without a lock on the door she had never slept more that a couple of hours each night.

Smiling gentle she listened for a moment to the soft sound of Jack's breathing. Even her dislike for him could not mask out the appreciation that he was here, no one, not even that Nork bastered would dare come in here to molest her, and Jack, well he had at least proved his worth by sleeping in his chair and not trying to hit on her during the night. She was safe, that feeling just overwhelmed her with warmth.

By the time morning broke Jack was gone, sunlight steamed through the windows and left on the table was only his half empty bottle of rum and his hat. Smiling she sat up and admired the rich embroidered blankets, the satin pillows and tasselled cushions. She was almost sorry that it was morning, the thought of her own cabin bed was already shadowing her nerves.

Above deck Jack was trying to rub the tiredness from his eyes, he had hardly slept, Nork picked at his guilt and Amber as usual played on his mind. Seeing her lying there asleep had been a slow torture for him. Her thick lashes resting on bruised cheeks, one hand limp against her heart. The rise and fall of her breasts. Rubbing his temples harder he pushed away the image. The sooner he got her into Port Royal the better, at least there she would be able to barter her way back to Debrine without to much risk of being kidnapped.

Below he watched as she emerged from his cabin, her hair tousled, she had pulled a blanket around her to cover just the shift she wore underneath. Nervously she turned and squinted up at him, all he could do was offer her a lopsided grin and mocking bow, her answer was no more than a twitch of her lip and a nod. Frowning he lazily leant against the wheel and watched as she wandered over to the edge of the Pearl, her hair fell over her face as she peered over the barrier, the same way she had done so often aboard the Hawk. Chuckling softly Jack flipped the rope over one of the spokes and flounced his way down to her.

"It seems that you still haven't been able to rid yourself of that sickness." he commented leaning an elbow on the barrier and grinning at the look of annoyance that flickered over her face as she glanced up at him.

"Listen scoundrel, tis not the sea or the waves that is making me sick, it is your ship, your crew and you." she finished by stabbing a finger in his chest. Jack took an unsteady step back and curled his ever twitching fingers in towards his front.

"Hardly the way to speak to your Captain love." he muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Your not my Captain." she shot back turning to return her gaze to the waves below her. Behind her Jack made a face and lent closer to her ear, is finger pointing down at the water.

"Control your tongue lassie or I'll throw you down there to get a better look at those waves." he gave her a dangerous smile and chuckled, "And I ain't jumping in to rescue you darling."

Amber quickly checked herself and rubbed a shaking hand to her forehead.

"Apologies Captain." she muttered, "May I request a favour?" Jack cocked his head to the side and narrowed his dark eyes on her, the smallest of smiles still playing on his lips.

"Lets have it then love."

"A lock." she said quickly taking an uneasy glance around the ship as more of the crew began to surface after their lunch, "On my cabin door. Would that be within your capabilities?" Jack's heavy eyelashes fell to his cheeks and for a moment he looked desperately uncomfortable.

"No need for locks." he admitted quietly turning his gaze out to the sea, "No one will bother you again." Amber frowned and tightened the grip of the blanket.

"I've heard that before Captain, I believe I had your word on it too, it is obviously not within your grasp to protect me from certain brutes aboard this vessel." she tilted her chin in a decisive manor towards him and watched as his eyes flickered with a dark anger.

"Within my grasp?" he spat, "What is within my grasp is the life and death of my crew, one of which has lost his because of you." he stabbed a finger in her direction and scowled, "It is not my job to protect you Lady, it is not my job to baby-sit you, it is not even my job to take you back to dry land." his eyes burned with anger as he turned his back on her. "But I will, I will protect you and I will look out for you and I will take you to Port Royal," he turned to throw an icy stare in her direction. "But not because I want to," Amber grimaced as he turned away again and stormed over to his cabin door, slamming it behind him. Guilt prodded her and she sighed. Perhaps she owed Jack more than what she had counted for. And Nork? Chewing thoughtfully on her lip she scanned the deck and caught sight of Mr Gibbs as he disappeared down the hatch. Hurrying to catch up she called out his name as he turned in the door for the galley.

"Mr Gibbs! May I bother you for a minute of your time?" she took a quick glance around to empty galley, only Vini remained, sweeping the empty bottles and food that littered the floor.

"Aye lass, as many minutes as you please," he turned Vini's way and addressed him. "Fetch me a bowl of soup man, missed me lunch." As Vini nodded and headed off towards the kitchen Gibbs turned his attention back to Amber and motioned for her to sit down by him.

"Its about Nork, I was wondering what is to become of him?" she peered up at Mr Gibbs face as his eyes darkened.

"No need to worry 'bout him lassie, dealt with already." he thanked Vini as the cook brought out two bowls of soup and sat them before Amber and himself.

"How do you mean?" she persisted letting her bread soak into the chicken broth.

"No need to-"

"Worry, yes I know but please Mr Gibbs, I am no child I want to know what has become of him."

Mr Gibbs sighed and stuffed a handful of soup soaked bread into his mouth.

"You see lassie," he mumbled with his mouth full, "Rules are rules and when broken they must be punished, Nork has ignored one of the few rules Jack actually enforces and so he paid his price." the old man shrugged, "Jack found it right that he should pay with his life." Amber lowered her head and grimaced and her previous conversation with the pirate. She had not imagined that he would murder his own for her, to protect her.

"Shit." she muttered standing wearily. "please excuse me Mr Gibbs I think I better be having word with your captain."

Amber still clutching the blanket round her shoulders made her way to Jack's cabin. Preoccupied she opened the door and walked in without so much as the smallest of knocks.

Butt naked and standing with his back to her Jack didn't so much as turn round. Turning beet red Amber covered her mouth with a hand and took a step back wondering if it was at all possible to escape without Jack ever knowing she had barged in the way she had.

Unlikely.

"Close the door love," he muttered "Cold draft." having no shame at all he bent down and pulled up a fresh pair or breaches. Amber quickly turned her back to him and closed the door .

"I'm so sorry I didn't realise you would be changing."

Jack half turned and gave her a sceptical stare as she peeked round to see if he was decent. Blushing furiously she quickly turned her back to him again.

"So what do you want?" he paused, "You can turn round, I'd rather not talk to your back."

Still blushing Amber turned slowly avoiding his eyes.

"I wanted to just say that I'm sorry about earlier." she risked a glance at the pirate to find him staring at her with some amusement. "I didn't realise that you had to …. You know… I didn't think you'd do something like that."

Jack sucked on a tooth and shrugged turning his attention to the buttons of his breaches.

"He had it coming love." Amber relaxed somewhat and allowed herself to take in some of the details of Jack chest and back as he done up the buttons of his breaches. The scars, the tattoo's. she winced at the welts down his forearm and the scars across his back, obvious signs of a whipping.

"I guess I owe you a thank you," she continued absentmindedly, still absorbed in the bullets wounds that blemished his chest, "My mother and father would never take me back had he got his way with me."

Jack turned to face her and raised a single eyebrow.

"And why's that?" Amber glanced up and blushed slightly.

"It would be immoral, they could never find a husband for me if I had been corrupted ."

"Yet you were so willing to hand it over to me?" he cocked his head to the side and chuckled much to Amber's annoyance.

"A mistake that I would not be repeating." she remarked sharply. "I think it has done nothing more than to make me realise that I must keep myself-"

"Incorrupt." Jack finished for her shaking his head with disapproval, "Its not as immoral as you seem to think love, in face its quite the opposite," he flashed her a mouthful of gold in a rather devilish smile. "I bet your mother told you that its filthy and dirty and young ladies should not involve their self in it until they wed and want children." he chuckled as he fished about a trunk and pulled free a shirt.

"Perhaps not so dramatically," Amber admitted watching with intrigued eyes as the pirate dusted the creases from the shirt.

"It so bad and corrupt that you almost threw your honour to Davie Jones on board the Hawk," he turned and fixed his eyes on her narrowing them to capture her in his stare. "you tell me what you felt that night was immoral, you tell me that it was bad and dirty." his mouth curled up at one side into a roguish grin. "Corrupted would be to deny yourself the simple pleasure of enjoying sex."

"That was different." Amber defended quickly, "You were a different person." Jack lifted a finger and waggled it her way.

"How? We weren't wed, we were just two people that found each other. Had we not have been interrupted you would quite surly have been 'corrupted' as you call it," he grinned, "I would call it satisfied."

Amber shuffled uneasily on her feet.

"It would have been a mistake." she muttered lowering her eyes.

"Why? Because you happen to find out I'm a pirate? Because sleeping with the enemy would make it a sin?" he set down the shirt and approached her, his eyes dark and enchanting. "I can show you different love, a woman can take her pleasure the same as a man can, it's the last time you would ever call it immoral darling, I can promise you." he slid an arm round her waist and pulled her closer than she would ever have liked to be against a pirate.

Any other pirate.

Her breath caught and she lost grip of the blanket, it fell to the floor leaving her arms to goose pimple in the cool of the cabin. Shuddering against his breath as it cascaded down her neck, Amber raised her hands and pressed her palms against the smooth warmth of his chest, she allowed herself for the smallest of moments to enjoy the hard muscles that knotted under her touch. Allowed herself for that moment to close her eyes and allow him to catch her chin with his finger and raise her head to his.

"No." she stepped back quickly, "I don't think I should-" she stopped abruptly as she caught sight of Jack as his mouth twitched into a grin. "What is so funny?" she demanded jamming her fists onto her hips and glaring at him.

"If you wed as avirgin, I'll retire love," he turned his back and scooped up the shirt. "There is too much fire in you to hold back on me." he grinned again as he put an arm through a sleeve. "I've seen what your capable of love, remember? I've no intention of denying us what could have been, you just need a bit more persuading."

Amber snorted and crossed her arms.

"Well you've got what? Three days? Good luck to you Jack Sparrow."


	9. I Was Cold

Random Gal - Wow thanks for that blast of reviews! Lapped them in! In answer to your question, Amber is kind of challanging Jack because she thinks he has no chance, they are docking in three days so she's offering luck. (If it were me, I'd be lucky to last three minutes with him)

Jaddeddreamz - I tried to post yesterday but the url was busy! I'm sorry, i'll post more this week to make you smile.

Spadesjade - HA HA i'm a chapter 15 now! Bloody hell its really all over the place, I've surprised myself with some of the chapters. Question for you. Did you think there was or could have been chemistry with Liz and Jack in the movie?

Sparrows Lover - Awww, sorry you werent happy with the last chappie, i hope this one is better for you.

XXXXXXXX

Amber had not expected herself to invite the pirate to try and bed her, nor expected him to grin and wink and tell her he was working on it. Now laying in her lumpy and damp cabin bed she could only wonder if she had perhaps found a friend in the scoundrel after all. Shivering she rolled over and rested her eyes on the door knob, watching in case it moved, even if the threat of Nork was over Amber's nerves were still on edge.

Jack was certainly something to wonder about and she could no longer deny to herself that she wasn't attracted to him, the very thought worried her deeply. Jack was nothing like the man she had pictured herself falling in love with, he was a pirate and at heart he would always be a villain and criminal, it was what he did, what he would always do. He could murder someone and not pay the price, he could thief and pilfer and never hang. He could do as he wished and never worry about his future because it was here on the sea, with only the waves and the dolphins to witness his inexcusable acts on other ships and vessels.

Sighing Amber finally flung back the bedcovers and rubbed her chilled arms. What could she do? If she stepped off this ship in three days would she pine for Jack the way she had since their last meeting? Would she pray that she might see him again? Would she regret not allowing him to lead her to his bed and show her what loving was really like?

"Go away." she muttered to the thoughts that swirled and pestered her head. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and sighed again. She was tired, tired and cold. She would never sleep good in this cabin bed, she knew that all too well. Gathering the blanket she wrapped it around her shoulder and slipped out of the cabin and up onto the deck.

The silence was overpowering, night had cloaked even the lapping of the waves. Shivering she quickly made her way over to Jack's door and pushed it open. Warm air greeted her and soothed the goose pimples that had spread over her arms. Squinting she could make out Jack's form in the bed, on his side. Chewing nervously on her lower lip she stepped back deciding that she was going mad. Sneaking into his room expecting him to give his bed to her. Wincing she took another step back and searched for the door knob to let herself out but Jack had already stirred. Letting out a soft sleep filled breath he pulled back the covers on the empty side and patted the bed lazily. Amber hesitated before quietly moving over and climbing into the bed beside him.

"I was cold." she explained in a whisper.

"I'm sure you were love," he murmured back taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"The bed was damp aswell." she went on snuggling down and pulling the blankets around her shoulders. Beside her Jack chuckled softly and rolled onto his back.

"I'm sure it was." Amber rolled onto her side and watched him rub his face with a shadowed hand. A smile caught on her lips as she suddenly felt something. A strange feeling of comfort that she had only ever noticed in Jack's company, one that now was developing and perhaps she was brave enough to call it friendship. Sighing gently she curled the blanket round her and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Jack." her voice trailed off almost immediately as sleep overpowered her.

Jack frowned into the dark, twisting round he glanced at her snuggled into the pillow.

"Lost the formalities I see." he murmured, not really expecting an answer, more like confirming it to himself. Strange that the lass should warm to him now, after all that had gone on yet it had somehow been expected. Jack knew she hadn't come to his bed to seek what they had bickered about earlier. He knew she didn't not want to sleep with him and that she had come only because she had wanted something that she had not had since she had set foot on his ship. Flattered that it was himself that she found comfort with Jack wondered how much comfort she was willing to take from him. She had beckoned him on earlier but he had suspected that she was just challenging him into something she had no intention of losing. Beside him she stirred and stretched out in the bed, her cheek finding rest on his shoulder. Grimacing Jack had no idea what to do, he was not used to a woman in his bed, this close, that he could not wake up and fuck. Muttering under his breath he shuffled away and rolled over onto his side with his back to her. His movement disturbed her again and once again he felt the soft of her skin as she rested her cheek against his back, a small hand still chilled and cold from her own cabin found its way onto his waist and once again she let out a contented breath. Allowing himself the enjoyment of her hand on his waist Jack decided against moving away from her again and instead let out his own content breath.

Jack woke as morning was breaking above him, rubbing his face he glanced down at Amber beside him, snuggled into his chest. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the whole arrangement he gently pushed her to the side and sat up.

They would be docking in Port Royal the day after tomorrow, Jack was quite sure he would be staying there at least one night anyway, knowing Elizabeth he would be lucky to get away even then. He could almost here her voice now, in his ear.

"You come by whenever you please and expect to slip away without a minute spent with your friends." she would scoff. Ahh but there was always fine meals prepared in the Turner house hold. Was it peasant last time? He couldn't quite remember but it had gone down quite a treat.

"Jack?" Turning quickly he looked down at Amber as she wearily blinked open her eyes.

"Too early for you yet love." he said having the decency to cover up his nether regions with the blanket. Rolling over she pulled the blankets over her shoulders.

"Thanks Jack, for letting me stay." Jack didn't bother to reply only because she had fallen back asleep before her sentence had finished.

Amber slept late into the afternoon, but felt better for it. Her body no longer ached with fatigue and the headache that had persisted the last few days was finally gone. Stretching as she got up she felt life thrive in her muscles, with Nork gone and Jack in a somewhat more friendly position Amber felt lightened, the weight on her shoulders none existent. Smiling she stood and made her way over to the mirror to begin the tedious untanglement of her hair.

Behind her the door swung open and as Amber predicted Jack cautiously poked his head in.

"It's ok, I'm up." she said catching his eye in the mirror. Nodding he stepped in and went over to his corner cupboard where he kept his much loved drink.

"Is it not a little early for that?" she enquired lifting an eyebrow and glancing at him over her shoulder, chuckling he sat himself down on the bed and uncorked the bottle.

"Early?" he chuckled again and took a long swig, "early is when the sun is still behind the horizon and the gulls haven't took flight. Early is not when the cook is preparing supper and when darkness is already on the wind."

Amber winced and finished her hair by tying it back.

"That late huh?" she turned to face him feeling no embarrassment in wearing only the thin shift, "I didn't realise."

"Not to worry love," he stood and pulled off his hat, throwing it onto the bed and rolling a crick from his neck. "Not much going on up there anyhow, we're making good time, might get into Port Royal by tomorrow night."

"You have friends there don't you? Mr Gibbs mentioned something to me about them. Are they the ones that are going to take me back to Debrine?" she watched as Jack's face twisted into a grin.

"Nope, you'll need to speak to the harbour master once we're there, see if anyone's heading that way."

Amber's mouth fell open.

"You're just leaving me there?" Jack's eyes widened and he lifted his palms face up.

"You expected me not to?"

"I thought you'd at least see to it I was on my way home." she replied stoutly.

"Amber love, I'm a bloody pirate not a chauffer. Are you not capable of seeing to yourself?"

"What if I get on a pirate ship? Or get lost?" her eyes widened as Jack tipped his head back a laughed.

"The only pirates that ever go within looking distance of Port Royal is us love, no other would risk the trouble."

Sighing Amber sat down on the bed and watched as he strolled over to the wall that housed all his books and maps, fingering some of the scroll he finally pulled out a particular aged parchment and spread it over his desk.

"What if there is no ships heading back to Debrine?"

"I thought we'd finished with this conversation." he huffed tracing a finger over the map.

"YOU had finished with the conversation," Amber remarked back at him, "I'm still wondering what is to become of me if I'm stranded in Port with no such way of getting home." she looked over at him hopefully but received not even a glance, he was concentrated on his map, brow furrowed and finger stroking at the rough stubble on his cheeks.

"But of course your not even listening." she mumbled like a sulking child.

"Every word love, I'm hearing every bloody word." he swung round to meet her pout and rolled his eyes. "I'll take you to the dock and I'll sort out a ship for you, but that's it." he lifted a finger and waved it in her direction, "You can find your own place to wait on it leaving." he turned back round and rolled up the map.

"I'll be on my own." she protested.

"I'll bring out the violins shall I?" he stuffed the map back in a random space before picking his bottle back up, "What do you want from me? You want me to stand with you and hold your bloody hand?"

Amber chuckled and picked his hat up from behind her on the bed.

"Would be an improvement to waiting on my own." she mocked passing the hat over to him and grinning at his deflated face.

"I'll see what I can do." he muttered finally placing his hat on his head and sighing. Amber smiled up at him knowing fine well the pirate wasn't at all annoyed with her, she could tell by the sparkle that held in his eyes. Jack was always a mystery but step by step she was beginning to unravel him and shockingly liking what she was finding. Jack was laughing at a joke that the whole world didn't know, he would always have something more than any other man and she was beginning to want to know what it was.

The moon was unblinking and bright, shining without shame into the tiny panes of glass that Amber dared call a window. Its cold rays sent a dull glint off the brass doorknob that her eyes had not strayed from since the ship grew quiet. Shivering she finally bit the bullet and hauled herself out of the cabin bed, if Jack had taken her in once he would do it again.

Mimicking her movements from the previous night Amber padded through the ship and onto the deck, striding quietly to his door and pushing it open without a hesitation. Warm air greeted her as it had the previous night but unlike the previous night she did not hesitate to shut the door. In the pale moonlight she could make Jack out as he rolled over and pulled back the covers.

"Cold again?" he murmured wearily as she climbed into the warmth of the bed.

"Freezing." she nestled down and watched as he rubbed his face. "No good woman could sleep in there." Jack turned and looked at her, the dark shadows of his eyes glittering in the soft moon light.

"But a pirates bed is fine enough for a good woman.?" Amber smiled wistfully in the dark.

"Perhaps not for all good woman, but for me it is just fine." she watched as the moon caught on a gold tooth sending a dull glint from his mouth as he grinned in the dark.

Amber thought of her predicament, her mother would probably have her exiled if she saw her now, sleeping in a pirate bed with the pirate by her side but Amber could not see the bad in it, Jack was who he was, criminal, thief, fraudster but Amber, looking at him now could not see it. He had treated her well, let her sleep in his bed and was taking her to safety, where was the evil? How could he be a bad person? Sighing softly she reached out in the dark and placed a hand on his chest. Rebelling against her mother or trying to proof that Jack wasn't the monster she had thought a pirate might be, she didn't know.

Enjoying for the moment the warmth of his skin beneath her palm she took in a sharp breath as his hand caught hers as she made to pull away, even in the dark she could she him staring at her inquisitively, wondering what she might be doing, Amber did not have the answer nor did she have the will power to stop his arm from sliding round her waist and pulling her close. She could only gasp at the hot breath that floated down her cheek and neck, the warmth of his lips as they brushed against her ear.

"You deny me too much." he growled sliding a hand up her back and clamping a fist full of her hair, pulling gently he eased her head back and kissed her exposed neck. A raging war started in Amber head, part of her wanting so badly to allow him to take her and the other half pulling her back, telling her she was a fool, she would be shamed, corrupt.

"No." she lifted her hands and pushed against his chest. "I cant." Jack pulled away slightly to regard her with dark eyes.

"You made your choice darling, back on the Hawk you made your choice. You were willing to risk all then, nothing has changed." He tightened his grip round her waist.

"It is not decent of me Jack, it would be sinful."

"Swear on my life its not what you want and I'll leave you be, I'll not touch you again," she knew he was grinning, that he knew she could not fulfil such a statement. Cursing herself she could no longer ignore the warmth that grew between her legs or the intense pleasure that burned her skin each time he laid a finger on her. Closing her eyes she quietly lost her war, lost her decency and with the tenderness of a whisper she found his mouth in the dark. Her small hands finding refuge in the tangles of his hair as he rolled her onto her back to kiss her deeper. She shuddered at his touch, at each kiss that trailed from her mouth and onto her neck. This pleasure she could not ever imagine as being wrong, as being immoral.

With her shift kicked without thought to the floor Amber had found what she needed in Jack, a gentleness that she could never visualize a pirate possessing. She knew she had needed to do this, he had been right, she had made her decision back aboard the Hawk. Had she not fulfilled herself with him now she would have wondered for the rest of her life, regretted not finding him in this way, even now as he dragged his mouth from hers she wanted more, couldn't imagine not feeling like this.

"It wont hurt for long love, just bear with me ok?" she swallowed as he nestled himself between her legs, her nervous nod giving him all the permission he needed. Amber cried out as he entered her, her fingernails digging into his shoulders but she did as asked and bared with him, gritting her teeth as the friction sent shooting pains through her loins but it didn't hurt for long as he had promised, only pleasure.

Jack was near bursting, her innocence prevented him from allowing himself a roughness he needed, that he wanted more than anything. Gritting his teeth he tried to stop himself from pushing to hard or too deep, it was paying off, he could tell now as she found her peak, her hands griping his biceps as she let out the smallest of cries, it was enough to send him over the edge, eyes locked on hers he took his pleasure with her, grunting at the effort of not being to rough as he spilled himself into her.

Panting hard and sweating he finally collapse onto the bed, Amber curling into the crook of his arm saying nothing, not really needing to say anything, what was done was done, she had given him something that no real woman had given him, but even now as his breath was still ragged he knew it was not near enough, her mere presence teased him, tortured him. She was not a common whore, he could not pick and choose his times, she was what Jack had always wanted in his bed yet now looking down at her in the dark he felt like he'd ruined her. Spoiled her, when she fell in love with the man of her dreams she would not have anything to give him because he had already stole it from her. Cursing silently Jack pulled his arm free and rolled over onto his side, the sooner she was off his ship the better, for both their sakes. He couldn't deal with the shit that was pummelling his brain, the confusion that he felt about her. She had felt for him on the Hawk, did she feel the same now or had he just pushed too far? Sighing harshly he squeezed his eyes shut and willed sleep to find him.


	10. The Jubilee

Sparrows lover - right girl, we obviously have some issues with this story so I'm going to have a bash at clearing them up (puffs out cheeks) here goes : Amber has already loved Jack once before but to her he wasn't a pirate, she wants to love him again but cant get her head around the whole pirate thing, after all she is a Lady. Jack is just too stubborn to admit that he likes her, he doesnt think its possible for a woman of Amber's stature to fall in love with him, he want her to but at the same time he thinks that its all too complicated. (Exasperated gasp for breath) so the pair of them just wont admit that they want to be with each other, Jack's starts pushing Amber away because he's too scared to get involved . (Phew! I hope that clears things up a little bit if no just tell me and I'll explain again.)

Winged Seraph - Ooooh a new reviewer, thanks girl! You guys make my day when you press that rewiew button.

SpadeJade - Sorry it took so long, everytime i went on to update it kept giving me the finger and saying the url was busy, oh well here at last. The reason i asked you that question was because i have some story lines coming up and i needed to use Elizabeth to work them, i know i lot of authers have paired them in the past but i wanted to check with the peaople who matter, you guys. I'll have a rethink.

Jadedreamz - I know i can always count on you to review girl! I love having faithfuls! Let me know what you think of this one.

Kate - Another newbie! Thanks for reviewing but dont be a stranger to that button luv, keep dropping me a review and i'll be a happy bunny.

Sparrows Slutty Strumpet - God you name is so long! lol, thanks loads for the review, i know that they are all over the place but i do want them to be. They're both confused and dont really know what they want.

Grittlebone - Another newbie!! Loads of new reviewers this week, please dont disappear keep telling me what you think and i'll keep writing.!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amber was all too aware that Jack's side of the bed was empty by dawn. She had expected it. It had become clear after their love making that Jack was less than satisfied with her, the way he had blanked her, sighed at her. Had it been that bad?

Wiping at damp eyes Amber sat up and winced at the dull pain in her loins, true Jack had given her an unimaginable pleasure but also a god awful pain. Blood streaked between her legs and on the blanket she had been laying on. Chewing her lip she pulled the soiled blanket from the bed and pushed it under the antique quilted chair in the corner, it could stay there until she could find some soap to wash the blood from it.

Washing herself quickly she dressed and made her way to the galley to fetch some breakfast, empty as usual Vini had left out some porridge for her. She ate it silently listening to the cook singing merrily in the kitchen.

How had her life become so bleak after one night? The idea of Port Royal grew steadily more wanted, away from all this. Had her mood been lighter she might have laughed. A pirate and a princess, she may not be a princess but one day perhaps a queen?

Sighing Amber pushed the empty porridge bowl away, what a way to end her trip, she couldn't imagine facing Jack yet not to mention her family when she saw them, her mother would have died with shock by now had she witnessed the previous night's activities.

Thanking Vini, Amber left the galley with a bar of soap and a wash bowl, hidden under her arm also an apple the cook insisted she take, she didn't understand the sod, always claiming he had so little of the fruit left, that she must keep it a secrete yet he was handing them out left, right and centre to her. She rolled her eyes as she stepped onto the deck. Perhaps he had a sweet spot for her, or perhaps he was just kind, whatever reason Amber was not complaining.

Aboard deck, the sun was beginning to heat up the Caribbean air; the chilly morning wind was dying into a warm, balmy breeze. Lowering her eyes in fear of catching sight of Jack she quickly hurried into his cabin and shut the door. She would only need a little while to wash the stains from the blanket, she just prayed Jack would give her that before he came trundling in looking for his next bottle of rum.

Pulling the blanket from under the chair she soaked the offending stain in the warm water, it turned the water red Instantly, pink foam flared up as she rubbed the soap on it and began giving it a vigorous rub.

"What's that?" Jack's slurring voice inquired from over her shoulder. Grimacing Amber turned lifting her bloodied hands from the water.

"I'm sorry I just thought I'd…" her voice trailed off as Jack narrowed his eyes on the blanket, his cheek twitched and he turned away.

"You think one blanket it going to be missed love?" He pulled open the door to the cupboard that housed his best rum. "The answer is no, throw it out, I have plenty more." he sat down at the walnut table and planted his feet on its surface with a heavy clatter. Chewing her lip and trying to bite back the humiliation she was feeling she began wringing the water from the blanket. Jack stayed silent, his dark eyes locked on the rim of the bottle, a finger rubbing absentmindedly across the partially lifted label.

"Didn't mean to be quite as rough." he muttered at last, his dark lashes resting on his cheeks as he stared down at the floor.

"You weren't." Amber answered simply picking herself up from her knees and lifting the wash bowl.

"Rough enough to make you bleed," he nodded at the sodden blanket; "You should have said." took a mouthful of rum and swallowed loudly.

"Like I said before, you weren't rough." Amber voice was tinted with irritation as she lifted the washbowl out of the open window and emptied the contents in the sea. "I would have said had I felt the need." she turned with burning eyes to face the pirate. "What I hadn't expected was the brush of I got afterwards." she slammed down the bowl still glaring at Jack as he turned wide eyed to face her. She hadn't expected the anger to find her this quickly, nor did she expect it to surface at him so willingly, never the less it was here now so she may as well use it.

"I thought at least you would have given me some respect afterwards."

"What did you expect, a proposal? A ring?" Jack swiped another mouthful of rum and glared into the bottle.

"No, you're right," she cocked her head to the side and smiled coldly, "I wasn't expecting anything, after all you are a pirate, no real man would treat a lady so disrespectfully." Jack flinched visibly and slammed down the bottle, it cracked between his fingers, spilling the vile liquid into the instant red, welling cuts the glass had carved into his palm.

"Don't flatter yourself lady," he spat, "You wouldn't know a real man if he were staring you dead in the face." ignoring the blood that smeared his hand, he stood and glared at her with burning eyes. "Remember it takes two love, you didn't need to do anything with me but you did." he stabbed a finger in her chest, "and you can't say you didn't enjoy it either."

"What's that got to do with anything?" she demanded back taking a glance at his bleeding hand, "you turned your back on me, as if I dissatisfied you so much you could bear to look at me." her voice softened and she reached down to take hold of his injured hand, "I didn't realise you didn't enjoy it."

"I never said that now, did I?" he allowed her to peer at the cuts, "Look," he pulled back his hand back and gripped her shoulder with his good hand. "Say what you will but I have no complaints, do not accuse me of otherwise when you know nothing of me," he lifted his hand free and straightened, "I need to go I've business on deck."

Sighing Amber watched him leave, feeling as though nothing had been solved she wiped her hands and followed him out.

Aside the Pearl another ship was floating merely yards away; a few of the crew of the other vessel began swinging across. Jack approached the first grinning like a fool.

"Ana, s'been a while love." he offered her a mock bow, "Still in one piece I see."

The girls dark eyes flashed with an anger that Jack was completely used too, a warning before the storm. Ducking just in time to avoid the jaw stinging blow she always managed to administer him with he straightened and stepped back.

"That's not exactly pleasant." he commented curling his finger protectively in towards his chest.

"Where in blazes were you!?" she raged stabbing him twice in the chest with a finger, "I waited for you Jack Sparrow, three bloody days only to here you were off gallivanting back to Port Royal."

Jack winced and rubbed at his chest.

"Bit of business came up love,"

"What sort of business is more important than the Devils Eye! We had one chance of sacking that ship. One!" she thrust a finger in his face to make sure he could see the pronounced 'one' "And you decide there's 'business' more important."

Rolling his eyes Jack turned to walk away but the dark skinned girl caught him by the arm.

"That was our last chance Jack! That jewel with be back in England now, we'll never get another go unless they send it back across."

"So why are you still going on about it then," he cast her a dubious look, "If our chances are gone?"

Anamaria thrust her face close to his.

"I'm venting my anger!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Jack looked up towards the heavens and silently wished away his former first mate. He would loath to declare that really he did miss her constant jibes and mockeries of him, but in all truth Jack had to admit that at times like these he really did congratulate himself in finally giving her the boat he'd owed her for so long. It had been a breath of fresh air as he'd watched her sail off in The Jubilee, 'borrowed' from the bastereds who'd dared maroon him on that rock.

Beside him Ana eyes had dimmed as quickly as they'd flared and she punched his shoulder lightly.

"So how are you, you old dog?" she grinned pulling her hair from the leather cap she wore, Jack had no time to answer her, her eyes had already caught with a keen interest on Amber as she hovered uneasily in his cabin door way. "Three seconds Jack," she muttered "That's all I'm giving you to tell me that that," she nodded over to Amber, "is not the 'bit of business' you were referring to earlier,"

Wincing Jack took a hasty glance at Amber's confused face before turning on his charming smile back at Ana.

"In a way yes, but," he quickly raised a finger and waved it in Ana's face, "it's not want you think."

"So you didn't bring some whore aboard with you to keep you occupied?" Ana's dubious frown irritated Jack more than he cared to acknowledge.

"She's not a whore Ana, she a…" he pondered on a word that would properly describe Amber, finding none he shrugged, "I'm doing the lass a favour, she helped me a while back and now I'm helping her."

"With your dick?" Ana cocked an eyebrow.

"Beg your pardon?" Jack narrowed his eyes on the pirate lass and tried his best to give her a dark look, it washed off her like water. He should have known by now that Ana wasn't afraid of him or remotely intimated by anything he said or did.

"You're helping her with your dick?" Ana stifled a snigger and ignored the tightening of Jack's jaw as he grew more irritated.

"I'm taking her to Port Royal, that's it." he turned his back to her and made his way to the helm, Ana followed, her light steps echoing his as he climbed the stairs.

"It's just that she's in your cabin and she's womanly enough-"

"Are you still going on about that?" he snatched his compass out of his pockets and glared at its needle.

"Poor lass, looks like rich picking by the look of that dress," Ana's eyes followed Amber as she crossed the deck and down into the hatch. "It's seen better days though; you didn't rescue her or anything like that?"

"No, if you must know, I looted her bloody ship and kidnapped her before I realised who she was."

"And who is she?" Ana's dark eyes lit up with excitement.

"A friend from some months back." Jack admitted through clenched teeth. Beside him Ana's laughter clawed at his brain.

"And you blew up her ship?" she roared through her laughter, "Am I right?"

Jack refused point blank to answer; he already felt like a fool for taking her in the first place, now he'd ruined her, stole her honour and humiliated her. His life was growing better by the day. Pocketing the compass he lend a hand on the wheel and turned to glance at Ana.

"So what for you now?" he slurred dismissing her chuckle with an angry twitch of his cheek. Ana shrugged and turned her almost black eyes to meet the soaring sun.

"Don't know Jack, I was so sure we would get that diamond that I hadn't thought about anything afterwards. Thought we'd be celebrating by now." she lifted off her hat to let the breeze catch her thick mane of black hair. "Do you want to follow me back to Tortuga for some shore leave?"

Taking in a deep lungful of sea air Jack shrugged and rested both his arms lazily over the wheel.

"I'll need to stay in Port Royal for a bit, few days at most but I could meet you there," he paused to pull off his hat, "Just because that jewel is back in England doesn't mean its out of our reach love," he squinted over the horizon. "Do you have any idea where it is and who bought it?"

Ana's dark eyes swung round to meet his, a dark glimmer of excitement meeting the darker still glimmer of cunning.

"Jack Sparrow you scoundrel." she purred, "You dirty rotten scoundrel."


	11. Parting On Good Terms?

Where are the rest of my reviewers this chapter! Please, just click on that reveiw button.

Amanda - hello, glad to have you join us, please keep reveiwing makes my day!

Spadesjade -You never fail me girl with your reveiws and what a beast the last one was! Thanks loads and i hope you like the next chappie.

Grittlebone-In answer to your question I've decided not to include a past 'thing' between Jack and Ana, somehow i dont think that they would manage to get along long enough for anythink to develope.

Jaddedreamz - I love Ana, i thinkk she has a really good character in the movie so i've decided to include her in this. She's fun and has the balls to put Jack in his place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amber sat alone in the galley, even Vini was no where to be seen. After making herself a strong coffee she had set herself down in the corner to sulk over Jack and her pitiful life. Her mind wandered to the mocha skinned pirate. A previous lover? Worse still, a present one?

Sighing she sipped the coffee and welcomed the burn that stung her lips and tongue. She would be in Port Royal by evening, perhaps it was time to try and forget about Jack and everything to do with him.

"I can see you're not busy," the sound of Jack's familiar slur gave Amber enough incentive to curse under her breath. "So I'll be stealing a moment of your time." he slung his weight into the chair opposite and with no grace at all, threw his feet onto the rutted table top. Amber steadied her wobbling coffee and glanced up at him.

"Why? What do you want?" her blunt reply sent an instant frown across his forehead.

"Do I need to have a reason to talk to you?" he crossed his arms over his chest and pushed the chair back onto its back two legs. "Just want to make sure we were parting on good terms tonight. I presume you'll be heading back to Debrine and possibly back to England after the English winter."

Amber looked up at him suspiciously.

"Why do you ask?" she raised an eyebrow and watched Jack's reaction carefully. The twinkle of gold appeared in his mouth and as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"We'll if you head back to England I'll not be able to visit you will I? So if we leave on good terms at least all's well." he eyed her with the same cunning as she'd seen many a time in those dark pools.

"Perhaps I will hang about in the Caribbean till next winter," she shrugged uneasily; "I'm in no rush to get home."

Jack's eyes widened as he caught her uneasiness, like a dog to a scent. Was she hiding something from him about England? Narrowing his eyes on her he slumped further back in his chair and decided to press on with his own matters.

"English winter's that cold?" he enquired keeping his eyes locked on her face as she sipped at her coffee.

"Bitter, the snow gets knee deep even where we are next to the docks. Sometimes we travel up to Scotland, well Dorian and I did. It's just as cold up there but it is the most beautiful place you'll ever set eyes on." her eyes turned dreamy and she stared off into the distance. "We stayed in the Scottish glens at Fort William, Dorian would go hunting, shoot a deer or two." she caught herself and stopped suddenly. Jack lowered his eyes momentarily feeling the sadness that had crept into her face.

"Never been to Scotland." he contributed, hoping that he could open her up a little more, "This Dorian you speak of. What happened?" he Cocked his head to the side waiting fro her to reply.

"It didn't work out." she said flatly lowering her eyes to the coffee cup.

"I've got ears love; I can listen if you want to talk about it?" Amber looked up at him rather unconvinced.

"Like I said Captain, it didn't work out."

"Formalities." Jack raised his brows warning her silently that there was no need of them.

"Jack." she corrected quietly.

"So you went back to England in the summer? Is it warm then?"

"Yes, always warm in the summer, not as warm as here though," she glanced over at him, wariness climbing into her face again. "Why?"

"Just curious, there's been a lot of talk about England recently." he glanced up at her to find her staring back at him.

"Oh?"

"Of a jewel, the D-"

"Devil's Eye." she finished abruptly and somewhat coldly. "I thought you were up to something. You better not be thinking about…"

Jack held up his hands in defence.

"Like I said love, there been a lot of talk about it, personally I don't know much about the bloody thing, just curious." he offered her a charming smile.

"Jack, if that diamond goes missing anytime soon I'll go straight to the King himself and tattoo your name on his forehead." she narrowed her eyes on his. "I mean it Jack, I-"

"If I was going to steal the diamond then I would have done it on its crossing to England." he lifted her coffee from the table and took a tentative sniff. "So it's the King himself that own it?" Amber sighed and watched him take a delicate sip.

"No, it belongs to Lord and Lady Caddilin, my aunt and uncle, the Queen's sister. It was a present of good fortune, Lady Caddilin was found to be baron," she glanced up at Jack, "she can't have children so the King bought it as a gift." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I thought it was the Queen that was the sister who was baron."

"They both are, neither can bear children, genetic problems." she shrugged.

"So who is air to the thrown?"

Amber shrugged and took back her coffee that Jack still clasped in his hands.

"It is not something that is spoke about while the King still tries for a child."

"He' doesn't know?"

"Of course he knows you fool, he," she paused, "he struggles to believe it."

Jack stayed silent for a moment regarding her.

"So where is the jewel?"

Amber's head shot up and she gave the pirate a scornful look.

"What interest is it to you where it is?" she snapped. Jack shrugged and tilted the chair back again.

"Curious." he grinned.

"Curiosity killed the cat Jack," she warned, "they'll catch you one day and they'll be no one to cut you down from the gallows."

"A stiff warning Amber, you make it sound like you want me to be caught." he let the chair fall back onto its four legs.

"I don't wish any harm to you but I believe that people should get what they deserve." she glanced up at him, "I'll sing like a budgie if that jewel goes missing, I would have no choice Jack, it is my duty."

Jack watched her as she left the table, his mind reeling with something he could not put his finger on. Something of the way she spoke of England, of the dismissal of Dorian.

Puffing out his cheeks he eyed the coffee with distaste and chose instead to go and find his rum.

Port Royal had peeked into view as the sun set, Amber had watched it grow from where she had sat all afternoon, perched on an empty barrel. Jack had not made an appearance all day after their talk in the galley, neither, Amber noted, had the pirate girl. She had stayed on board after the two ships had parted, as far as she knew they were arranging to meet in the Port. It soured her greatly to think what Jack might be doing with her yet she was at loath to go and look for him.

At last she heard a clatter from the hatch and turned to see Jack stumbling up with the girl in tow. Staggering twice as much as normal he managed a wink in her direction before making his way up to the wheel. Sighing Amber turned away, squinting out into the darkening sky above the port.

"You're a long way from home." it was strange to Amber to hear a female voice aboard the Pearl, it had been a long time since she had heard one.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Jack's tell me your heading back to Debrine."

Despite the friendliness in her tone and the light topic of conversation Amber could not shake off the glint in the woman's eyes, like a snake, or very much like Jack when he was up to no good.

"Yes, I have friends there."

"I'm Ana; Jack has no more manors than a clam so I'm guessing he hasn't told you who I am."

Amber chuckled and glanced over the pirate.

"No he didn't, Amber." she accepter Ana's outstretched hand and shook it lightly.

Ana went on to explain where she fitted into the puzzle, she had been his first mate before Mr Gibbs, Jack it seemed, kept his word and gave her a boat after stealing and sinking her own little fishing vessel.

"He's a sneaky bastered, don't turn your back on him for one second," he chuckled and watched the drunk captain fondly; "He'd steal the reek from a shit."

Amber laughed suddenly pushing her suspicions to the side, pirate were a funny breed, trusting them was hard but liking them was much easier.

"You must be proud to be a Captain?" Amber inquired, "Being a woman and all."

Ana nodded distantly,

"Twas, good here on the Pearl," she stroked the barrier fondly, "I was treated like one of the men, fair and with respect, but when it came to my own ship it took a lot of cursing and blinding before they started to take notice."

Amber nodded and watched a scattering of bird's overhead, flying on towards the great mass of Port Royal. She glanced behind her at the darkening clouds. They hung low, swollen with the promise of rain. Jack, she noted, was also observing them. His dark eyes studying the expanse of sky with knowledge, she saw his jaw tighten with something that she assumed was annoyance. Glancing to the side he caught her looking and immediately lost his displeasure to a mocking bow and most charming smile.

"He doesn't like you working him out does he?" Amber murmured to Ana as she offered Jack no more than a quick smile.

"Don't even try lady, you wouldn't get far." she cast a weary eye over Jack and chuckled, "But don't be fooled, he's sharp as a knife under all that flapping and staggering about."

Amber nodded; Ana did not need to tell her this. She could never know Jack, truly know him, but she could predict him and as far as she could predict he was up to something. Wither it involved her or not she wasn't too sure.


	12. One Night

Classical - aww thanks i love when i get a new reveiwer, im glad you liked my characters, keep reveiwing and ill keep posting!

Spadesjade - Sorry about the short chapters, heres another one to say sorry.

A Depp Girl - thanks please keep reveiwing

Sparrows Slutty Strumpet - Dont worry despite the fact they dont act like it they really do like each other!

Winged Seraph - ahh, excuses excuses! (Shakes head) you'll just need to write me extra special reveiws to make up for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Amber had only been mildly surprised when Jack had sailed the Pearl into a western cove rather than the docks, after all Port Royal was a decent place and she more than suspected that pirates were not on the welcome list. This coy plan however, resulted in the rather unlady like treck over the rocky and steep embankments that led over the ridge. With only Jack to prod her on Amber felt slightly uneasy.

"Are you sure this is the way." she whispered grasping a fistful of dry grass to haul herself up another steep bank. Behind her Jack waved the lantern and snorted.

"Stop cussing woman. How many times do you think I do this a year." he paused the give her butt a heavy push as she struggled to pull herself up another bank. "Keep moving, don't have time for this bloody pansying about." he pushed her again sending her sprawling onto a flatter area of ground.

"What's the rush?" she stood slowly and dusted off the dirt and loose gravel from her dress.

"Its going to rain." he muttered back grabbing her elbow and marching her forward. Not two steps later Amber felt the unmistakable cold wetness of a raindrop smack against her forehead. Beside her Jack cursed repeatedly.

"Watch your footing on the way down." he warned pointing out a small track that Amber presumed that he had made over the years. It led over the ridge and started the decent into the town. "It'll get slippy before long."

As Jack had predicted the small track began to get loose and slimy under her feet. Freezing rain had numbed her bare arms and her cheeks throbbed with the stinging raindrops as they slapped her face.

"Can we not wait under that tree?" she asked nodding over at it, half dead and bent over with the wait of its heavy branches, Amber could see no better place to shelter from the weather.

"No." Jack pushed her forward.

Sighing moodily Amber plodded on down the ridge, slipping now and again, stumbling all the time and falling several times. Jack stayed behind her, agile as a mountain goat he picked her up and pushed her on.

"That wasn't so bad was it love?" he grinned finally as they reached the bottom, Amber gave him an appalled look and glanced down at her filthy muddy dress.

"I look like I've been living in the wild for my whole life." she grimaced as she wiped her hands over the fabric.

"Couldn't agree more," he turned and pointed down a dark track, "This way love, leads down to the docks," he eyed her unenthusiastically, "we'll get you on a boat home."

"Tonight?" Amber leapt forward and grabbed a handful of his jacket sleeve, "Like this?" she waved a hand over herself. Jack took no notice of her plea's as he set of down the track that led to the town.

"Someone'll take you aboard and if they need a little persuasion…" he patted his pocket and grinned at the jingle of coins.

"Oh great, your going to pay someone to kidnap me." she muttered to his back as she began picking her way behind him, "Cant you take me home?"

"No." his answer was too sharp and quick for Amber to even contemplate arguing with, sighing heavily instead, she followed behind him in the dark.

Port Royal was deserted but it didn't stop Jack being cautious. He checked every corner and stopped at every small noise.

"What did you do to piss them off so much?" Amber inquired watching as he checked down a narrow street.

"Saved the Governors daughter from certain death, twice in fact." he paused to beckon her to follow him, "And saved her man while I was at it." he turned to flash her a devilish grin, "But don't get me wrong darling, I did it for my own selfish benefit." he stopped suddenly in front of a large wooden door, a puzzled frown crossing his brow as he noted the light that spilled from the crack beneath the door. "Wait here." he whispered drawing his sword and pushing open the wooden door. Amber winced, it was surly not the time to be doing things like this.

"Please don't kill anyone." she whispered back hurriedly.

"Well well," she heard him purr from inside the door, chewing on her bottom lip she peered round and gasped as Jack's sword found place at the throat of a young man. The sight disturbed her no end, it had slipped her mind that this was what pirates did, threaten, murder and steal. Jack had failed to show her any signs of any of this sort of behaviour, she knew she had been banking on the vain hope that maybe he was different, but no. Here was the proof.

"Let me draw my sword if this is to be a fair fight." the young man said moving his hand slowly over to the hilt of his own sword, but Jack only tutted and shook his head slightly.

"You know me better than that mate," he smirked, "Pirates don't play fair."

"Then that would make us both untrustworthy."

"Ah," Jack's face lit up and he flashed the lad a dangerous grin, "Adopted your roots I see, I don't suppose it'll help you much though, after all, you haven't had much practice at being a pirate, rubbing your wives feet and making hot cocoa before bed doesn't really count-"

"Jack Sparrow!" Amber watched with confusion as Jack's shoulders slumped and he lowered the blade, "I'll be slapping you into next week if I catch you holding a blade to my husband's throat again!"

"Liz please, I can handle myself." the lad protested.

Amber watched on with confusion as the woman's scowl faded quickly into a wide smile.

"I admit, its good to see you again Jack, I was beginning to wonder if you'd finally been caught."

Jack snorted with disgust as he replaced his sword and shook the fair headed mans hand.

"They won't catch me," he smirked, "They can't even bloody swim." he glanced around him and back at the lad, "What are you doing in here so late?" The lad frowned and motioned over to a selection of swords.

"Norrington's recruited his cousin's, want some good blades made up for them," he wrinkled his nose, "Gave me a twenty four hour dead line just to be difficult."

"Will was just finishing up," the woman interrupted, "Would you care to come back to the estate with us?"

Jack held up his hands and shook his head.

"I will love but I've got some business first, need to find a ship sailing passed Debrine."

Elizabeth looked at her husband and they both laughed.

"Tonight?" she shook her head, "You'll be lucky if there is anything sailing this week." pausing she pulled on a rather fancy jacket, "There is a tropical storm heading in tonight, its likely to stop all shipping for at least three four days. Why?"

Amber quickly darted back behind the door as Jack glanced her way.

"Business." he muttered, "In that case I need to find an inn."

"You'll be lucky to get a decent room Jack," Will warned pulling on his own jacket, "All the mates of the stranded ships have taken the good rooms, why do you need an inn? You stay with us usually."

"Not for me mate," she heard footsteps draw closer and the three emerged from the shop door, the woman stared horrified at Amber as she stood in the pouring rain, shivering, muddy and looking more like a used whore than a Lady.

"Is this your 'business' Jack?" Elizabeth scorned, "Leaving a poor girl out here in the rain." she stepped forward and took Ambers hand. "Your freezing. Come on lets get you back to the-"

"No!" Jack stepped forward and took Ambers hand from Elizabeth, "No need, really, I just need to get her an inn and then-"

"Nonsense Jack, don't be a fool, you can't shack her up in an inn when we have a perfectly good house to have you both in."

"Please," Amber stepped back glancing nervously at Jack, "I really would be happier in an inn."

Lies, lies, lies. Amber was humiliated, she given this man her most precious gift, she'd wanted him, lusted him and at one point, loved him and now? She lowered her head away from the stinging raindrops, now he wanted her as far away from him as possible.

She turned and began walking away from the trio.

"I'll be fine." she said giving the girl a forced smile over her shoulder, Jack said nothing, simply lowered his eyes and shrugged at Will.

"Jack!" Elizabeth hissed, "You do something."

"What?" he held up his hands, "It's her choice."

"You made it for her," she chased Amber and grabbed her wrist. "Please, come back with us, at least until tomorrow?" Amber shook her head quickly and opened her mouth to reject the woman's plea but Jack cut in.

"She'll come." he said darkly already walking past them. Elizabeth glanced at him and then back at her.

"Will you?"

Amber watched Jack stalking away and nodded with a deflated sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth and Will's estate was quite small but very neat; she had been given a bedroom and a complete set of night clothes, all, she guessed, straight from Elizabeth's wardrobe.

She hadn't spoken to Jack since their arrival, and now sitting at the dinner table they endured an uncomfortable silence. Elizabeth did her best to fill the thick air but eventually gave up and left, leaving Amber to poke about with her chicken breast and Jack to finish the bottle of rum he had 'borrowed' from the cabinet.

"What is your problem?" she muttered eventually setting down her fork and resting her chin on her palm. "You're trying your absolute best to get rid of me yet I thought we were on good terms."

"Correction," Jack lifted a finger into the air, "If I was trying my 'absolute' best, you wouldn't be sat there darling." he leant back in the chair and rested his feet on the table top.

"Then why are you pushing me away? I thought we were ok,"

"We are, I just think its best that you are back where you belong." he smiled easily and rocked the chair back on two legs "Pirates can't be domesticated love; we're no better company than sewer rats. No place for a lady."

Amber frowned at him.

"When you're not being an asshole I find your company quite pleasing."

"Was that when you were on the end of my dick?"

Ambers mouth fell open and she stared at him speechless, behind her the maid stopped in her tracks and slowly backed back out of the room fearing that the conversation was a little too out of her league. Jack chuckled into the bottle as he took another gulp.

"I don't really know how to answer that Jack," she muttered feeling the blood stain her cheeks, "I wasn't implying that at all."

"I know love," he let the chair fall back onto its four legs, "I'm just saying that maybe you'd be better off away from this whole mess." He waved a hand and Amber noted the glassy look of drunkenness glaze his eyes.

"You could have explained that instead of making me feel like a fool." She paused she take a delicate sip of her wine. "One minute you're all fine and dandy and the next you're acting as if I'm your worst nightmare."

Jack grinned devilishly behind the neck of his bottle of rum.

"Like I said, we're no sort of company for your kind," the grin faded from his lips and he gave her a sombre expression as if remembering something that saddened him. Sighing he stood and walked towards her, stopping to bend down to her level.

"Amber love," he said slowly tucking a stray hair from her eyes, "none of it was a mistake." Amber searched his eyes, finding the strangest look of sorrow within the darkness of them, reaching out she tried to touch his cheek but he caught her hand and pushed it back onto her lap. "And none of it was unwanted," he offered her a drained smile, "and it was never a sin." He stood slowly and left without another word.  
XXXXXXXX

It was a strange feeling; guilt. It wasn't one that Jack had become accustomed to, but just now it was terrorising him. No woman had ever caused him to ever feel responsible for hurt feeling and pain but Jack was positive that Amber was hurting and as far as he could see it was all his fault. He didn't really know what she wanted from him, the thought of asking her had not so much as drifted past his mind yet it gnawed at him to think that she might love him. And what did that mean exactly?

Sighing he slumped down on the bed and gazed longingly at the empty bottle of rum. Perhaps if he stared at it long enough it would refill.

Very Unlikely.

0"Jack?" for the briefest of moments Jack hoped desperately that it was Amber that was calling him ever so softly but as he turned it was Elizabeth that peeked round his bedroom door. "Are you ok?" she entered, concern crossing her forehead as she caught sight of his deflated face and hunched shoulders.

"Fine Lizabeth," he waved a hand to signal that he didn't need her attentions, "Go back and find Will or something." he stood and trudged his weight to the window.

"Will's asleep Jack, he's been up before the sun even crossed the horizon." she set down the lantern that had lit the room with a dim flicker of light.

Rubbing his bleary eyes Jack nodded and watched as the moon dipped behind a shadow of cloud, a long time ago that would have given him a shiver of memories but now it merely irritated him that it should take away the view that he was looking at.

"Jack?" A hand found place on his shoulder, "Is it something to do with the girl?"

Jack startled remembering suddenly that Elizabeth was still in the room with him, turning he glanced down at her with an annoyed grunt.

"Said I'm fine Liz," he remarked a little too sharply, shaking off her hand he caught the flicker of hurt that crossed her eyes. It never ended. He must just be a curse on women.

He wasn't annoyed at Elizabeth, she had always been a good person to him, different ways of showing it in the beginning but he had grown to trust her and Will more than he trusted himself. Sighing he shook of his thoughts and managed a half hearted grin in her direction.

"So, what brings you in here, bored of Will already?" the joke faded on his lips as Elizabeth lowered her eyes and blushed crimson. Had he hit a nerve?

"Of course not," she chuckled lightly, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Jack eyed her suspiciously; Elizabeth had never, ever set food in his bedroom after dark before. She never came looking for him and only ever sent a maid to see to his needs, seeing her standing in his room began to send a nervous signal to his brain. Had he not drank the contents of the Turners spirit cabinet perhaps he would have taken more heed.

"I was a little worried when you didn't show for over five months, thought something had happened to you." she laughed nervously, "I know I should have known better."

Jack nodded his agreement.

"The Royal Navy would have trouble finding there own backsides with two hands in daylight."

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully.

"Give them some credit Jack, they found us on that island."

"Ha!" Jack threw his hands in the air and waved a finger in her direction. "Only because you near burnt the whole bloody place with MY rum." he snorted with pretend disgust. "Should have warned Will about your peculiar behaviour, in case you decide to burn down his shop as an afterthought." Jack was well aware he was babbling. The reason being Elizabeth as she came closer to him, closer than he'd ever expected her to ever feel comfortable with.

"Jack are you in love with Amber?" the question caught Jack off guard and he narrowed his eyes on Elizabeth. The way her voice wavered, the embarrassment in her eyes and the uncomfortable silence that proceeded her question. Something was not right.

"I was just wondering, it's just that you've been a bit strange since you got back and I was…"

"If I loved her would I try and barter her off into an inn for a night, or dump her on a ship heading for Debrine?" he had to take a minute to ask himself that question again. Finding no reasonable answer he shrugged and sat down on the bed. "It's complicated." he admitted finally watching with interest as Elizabeth's features relaxed in releif.

"I shouldn't have asked, it was none of my business." she lowered her head and offered him an apologetic smile. "Well anyway…goodnight." she shocked Jack to the core by bending down and pressing her lips against his cheek.

Not Good. Not good. Not good.

He could feel her hand resting on his shoulder, shaking with nerves. Swallowing thickly he caught her eye as she pulled away slightly, her trembling breath caught his cheek and he urged himself to get up and run away. This was Elizabeth, he couldn't be doings this, SHE couldn't be doing this.

"Jack…" her voice was barely audible on her breath as she found his lips with her own.

It never had been in Jack's natured to push a woman away when she kissed him yet now he knew he was going to have to do something. It wasn't right, Will would murder him, Amber, well, she would haunt him and Liz? Jesus. Her hands had reached up and tangled in his hair. It was a small war that raged in his scull, but it blanked him almost as soon as a hand found rest on his groin. Growling with the effect on his manhood Jack slid his hand up her back and to the back of her neck and her pulled her closer to him. Moaning she dropped to her knees to be at his level, her hands fumbling with the buttons of his breaches. Jack shuddered and let the situation run through his mind. It was Elizabeth.

His eyes snapped open and with all the gentleness he could muster along with every drop of will power he possessed he lifted his hands to her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"Liz…"

"I'm sorry." she cupped his face with shaking hands, "I'm so sorry Jack," her eyes shone with tears that she was too stubborn to ever let fall. "I just needed to know."

Jack shifted uncomfortable and gently peeled her hands from his cheeks.

"Know what?"

"That it is Will I want and not you." she sat back and wiped a hand across her damp eyes. "I love Will I love him so much," she sniffed, "but you…" she looked over the pirate make him steadily more and more uncomfortable.  
"You have this something that Will doesn't." she looked away embarrassed.

"I needed to know that I wanted him and not you."

Jack felt mildly angry that she had used him in such a way but given the circumstances he felt he had no right to be angry at anyone but himself.

"And?" he rubbed his face wearily and once again found himself looking longingly at the rum bottle.

"I don't know Jack," Elizabeth stood and moved over to sit beside him on the bed. "I just thought if I could get one night with you," she reached out and touched his cheek tenderly, "things would be so much clearer."

Jack fought the urge to feel comfort in the touch she gave him; he tried desperately to ignore the dull warmth in his groin and thought maybe it was what he needed to help him get over the confusion he felt with Amber.

Elizabeth's breath was warm on his mouth and he closed his eyes to try and ward off the utter bewilderment he was feeling.

"One night?" he opened his eyes and glanced up at her. She nodded.

"One Night Jack."


	13. Everybody Makes Mistakes

AHHHH HAAA that got you all in a fuss didnt it! (giggles) well hope i havent left you in suspence to long. Sorry i cant thank you all individualy today am in a realrush so be gratful that your getting this chappie.! Hugs to all xxxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing Jack stood and went towards the window, he could feel Elizabeth's eyes on him.

He was a pirate and a scoundrel but he had always promised not to bring his mischievousness and wickedness into the Turner home.

"Will loves you Liz." he murmured looking down at his hands.

"And I love him." Elizabeth whimpered, "I'm just so confused just now." he felt her hand on his fore arm. She gave him a watery smile and reached up to touch his face but succeeded only in brushing one of his dreadlocks. Sighing she took a hold of it and tugged his face to meet hers.

"I need to know what it is I feel with you."

Jack turned away and thought for a full minute. Not about his decision, it was already made up. He thought about the Pearl and his reputation which right now he felt was in tatters around his feet. Shipping maidens about the ocean, being with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth.

"No." he turned and knitted his brows together. "I won't do that to Will,"

"But you kissed me back…" he voice trailed off into a quiet whimper.

"I was thinking with my dick, it not right." He sighed and glanced at the empty rum bottle.

Still empty.

"You're a good man Jack." Elizabeth said finally with a small smile. "I wish Will knew how good a friend you are to him." she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry I involved you in my problem."

Jack said nothing; he didn't even bother to acknowledge her soft goodbye as she left his room. Wallowing in guilt, praying for forgiveness the pirate slumped into the dresser chair and caught his head in his hands. Since when had a pirate's life been so damn complicated?

XXXXXXX

Amber lowered her eyes. The pain that scorched her heart was unbearable.

"Jack…" Elizabeth's voice was filled with emotion and Amber almost could not bear to watch as she kissed Jack. For the smallest of moments Amber truly believed that Jack was going to push her away but as his hand settled at the girl's neck she guessed not.

Pulling away from the ajar door she leant her forehead against the cool marble wall. Were they lovers? Was Elizabeth cheating on her husband? It couldn't be.

Taking a deep breath she peered through the gap again.

Elizabeth was kneeling in front of Jack as he sat on the bed, holding his face in her hands.

"I'm sorry." she was whimpering, "I'm so sorry Jack."

Amber left then, unable to cope any more with the sight of them together. That's why Jack was pushing her away, that's way he hadn't wanted to bring her up here. He'd wanted to hide her in an inn so he could be with Elizabeth. Tomorrow she would leave, wither she had to stay elsewhere of not she had to get away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling incredibly uncomfortable wearing Elizabeth's clothes, Amber made her way down to breakfast. Elizabeth sat alone at the table. She glanced up as Amber arrived.

"Good morning." she said almost sadly. Amber merely offered her a weak smile and sat down.

"Where is Will?" she thanked the maid as she placed some hot toast on her plate.

"Oh, he had to go and take the Commodore's swords to the fort." Elizabeth was silent for a moment. "Amber can I ask you something? It's a little private." blushing she lowered her eyes and waited for Ambers reply.

"Perhaps then, I'm not the best person to be asking." she replied slowly.

"Yes but…" Elizabeth sighed, "I've been feeling a little strange lately, hormonal?" Amber glanced up with no enthusiasm from her toast.

"Happens to the best of us." she muttered.

"Yes but I've been feeling as though Will is not really for me but I love him."

"Is there someone else?"

Elizabeth blushed crimson.

"No, but not due to my own stupidity. I've made terrible mistakes recently and I want to blame them on some one else but recently I've been feeling a little strange."

Amber eyes the woman with a mouth full of toast and realised that things were not as they seemed.

"Are you sick?"

"Sometimes."

"When are your bleeds?"

"Oh," Elizabeth blushed again, "I can't remember when the last one was, a month maybe two…" her eyes widened. "You don't think?"

Amber nodded with no great delight. She fought the urge to ask who the father was going to be. Jack or Will.

"You should go and see a doctor. Where's Jack?" she watched carefully Elizabeth's expression.

"Oh," she looked sorrowful, "I don't know, I think I offended him last night, don't think he'll be wanting to speak to me."

"And why's that?"

"Well, its kind of a situation, I better not say anything."

Amber stood and dusted the crumbs off her hands.

"Thank you for breakfast." she said turning and heading for the door.

"Amber?" Elizabeth twisted the napkin nervously in her hands, "Everybody makes mistakes don't they?" Amber thought she could see tears in the other girl's eyes, "I'm mean they don't always mean anything in the end?"

Amber offered her a weak smile.

"Everybody makes mistakes."

XXXXXXXXX

Amber made her way back to her room and as she swung open the door Jack's door opened to the side of hers.

"You're up late." Amber commented dryly. Jack lifted a finger in the air.

"Actually I was up early, found you a ship home, leaves in a couple of hours." he waited with raised eyebrows, perhaps expecting an enthusiastic reply.

"Great." she muttered stepping into her room and making an attempt to shut the door, Jack's foot quickly stopped her attempt.

"Problem love?"

"No problem, I'm just going to have a wash." she tried again to shut the door but the pirate had already slunk his way in.

"I thought the storm was going to hold up the shipping?" she took off the decretive scarf and slung it over the back of her dresser chair. Behind her Jack shook his head.

"It's swung west, the passage to Debrine is clear but any other bastereds who are travelling west are still stuck."

Amber was well aware of the dark pools of his eyes on her as she began piling her hair up ready for her bath.

"I'll be ready in an hour." she said meaningfully looking at the door. Jack either was oblivious to her hints or just plain ignoring them.

"I can't help but notice the attitude you've acquired this morning." he sat down on the bed and watched her with a questioning frown. Amber rolled her eyes and pushed open the bathroom door.

"Does it bother you?" she called through after turning on the taps on the over elegant bath tub.

"Since I'm on the receiving end of it then yes it does." She caught sight of him in the bathroom mirror as she began to undress. Scowling she used her foot to push the door shut.

"Then go elsewhere." she tested the water with a toe before climbing in.

"Don't want to go elsewhere love," Jack reply was a little softer than what she had expected, preoccupied.

"I'm not much company at the moment Jack, it's probably best if you just let me alone." she sighed finally leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"I'd rather you weren't much company than no company at all." Amber's eyes snapped open and she immediately covered up her decency as best she could.

"Are you crazy! Get out of here!" she cried. Jack merely waved a hand to dismiss her annoyance, offering her a half hearted smile he pulled himself up onto the marble unit and pulled a small bottle from his pocket.

"Seen it all before love," a grin appeared on his lips, "memories just doesn't do you justice."

Amber snorted and tried her best to use the bubbles to cover her cleavage.

"You have no manners Jack Sparrow." she muttered trying to find the relaxation that had disappeared so quickly at the sound of his voice.

"Pirate."

"You need not remind me." There was a long silence that soon got the better of Amber. It distracted her and worse still, worried her. She glanced over at him, hunched over picking the label from the small rum bottle. He looked tired and more shockingly, he looked miserable.

"What's wrong with you?" she finally mumbled gruffly finding the sponge and using it a little too harshly on her skin.

"Must be a woman thing, asking me that," he shrugged and took a slurp of the bottle, "Elizabeth was at it last night an all."

Amber scowled into the bath.

"I bet she was." she muttered a little too venomously. Jack's eyes narrowed on her and he leant back, calculating.

"She's a bit confused right now." he tested watching with hawk like eyes Amber's reaction.

"She's pregnant you fool." Jacks eyes widened.

"How'd you know?"

"She told me this morning, she told me a few things actually." Amber glanced up in time to see Jack wince.

"She did?" he took an sudden interest in the remains of the bottle label. Amber was silent for a long moment.

"Does she mean anything to you?"

"No Amber love, don't think like that." he jumped down from the unit and came towards her. "It was nothing, it was just a mistake."

Amber lowered her eyes and nodded gravely. It may have been a mistake but it was enough to confirm that Jack was who he was. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the pirate branding on his arm, glaring at her, mocking her.

"I'll be ready in an hour."

Jack sighed but took his leave, it was pointless arguing. Arguing? What exactly would he be arguing for? He was unlikely to see Amber again after today, what's the point in defending himself to her, it wouldn't change anything.

She could never love him and he could never love her. Rubbing his temples he finished the rum and left the empty bottle sitting by a flower pot in the hall way.

But she had loved him.

Jack couldn't abandon this thought from his mind. No woman had ever loved him, he had never truly thought it possible, but she had. He had pushed her away, encouraged her, hurt her, fucked her, yet he still hadn't found what he had been searching for. She had loved him as the man he had been aboard the Hawk; he wanted her to love him now, as he was. He hadn't exactly made it easy, he knew that, and perhaps she would never see the good in him, perhaps there was no good in him.

Frowning Jack opened the door the pantry and snuck in. Amber had been a challenge and one he thought at one point the had won but now he realised she was more than a game, he wanted something that he would probably not be able to give back to her. He couldn't possible give his heart to a woman, the mere thought almost made him laugh out loud. He wanted what he could never give, selfish basterered. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, one voice remained, a tiny echo that called the word 'pirate' over and over again.

XXXXXXXX

"They say the east passages are clear."

"Aye Captain."

Captain Livingo sighed and slumped further down in his chair. Sod's bloody luck that he was travelling west, already a week behind his deadline he would be lucky if got his pay for this shipment. Sighing again he glanced out of the window at the ships preparing to leave. A woman caught his eye, standing with her back to him, waiting to board a merchant ship branding the name Gulliver.

Narrowing his eyes he watched as she was shown the plank to board. He posture, her walk, so familiar. Turning, the woman squinted back, perhaps at somebody or someone he could not see. He face came into view.

"Jesus Christ." Livingo stood knocking his beer over the polished table.

"Captain?" Joe stood up beside him and peered out the window. "What is it?"

"That woman, look at her," he waved a hand in the direction, "Look man look!"

"Sweet Mother of God." Joe's eyes widened.

"What is it?" his other ship mate twisted round to get a look.

"It the Lady herself." Livingo grinned and threw down a handful of coins onto the table.

"We don't have much time boys; payday might not be out of our reach."

"You're a lucky man Dorian," Joe grinned following his Captain, "To have a fiancé worth as much as she is."


	14. Rosemary

ADeppGirl

Spadesjade To All you guys, thanks for putting up with the HUGE wait for this chapter.

Jaddedreamz I'm really sorry. Please dont abandon me! I love you all...Thaknk you thank

WingedSeraphyou,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack!" A sharp kick in the ribs. "Jack! Get your rum saturated ass up man, and move off the stairwell."

Jack groaned and tried in vain to blot out Mr Gibbs from his ears.

"Five minutes." he slurred heavily.

"Can't get passed you, move!" another kick to the ribs.

"Bloody hell!" making a vague attempt to drag himself into a standing position Jack battled with stars that swam before his eyes. Behind him Mr Gibbs chuckled.

"Good night though, wasn't it?"

"Aye, if I could remember the other half might have been even better." rubbing a hand across his eyes he peered blearily across at his first mate. "Is it morning?"

"Aye Captain!" the cheer in the older mans voice was enough to make Jack cringe.

"You see to yourself Jack old boy, I'll set the bearings." he pushed passed Jack and began thumping heavily up the stairwell to the deck.

"Debrine." Jack called after him.

"What?"

"Debrine, set a course for Debrine, it's only a day or two sailing."

"But it's only been three weeks." Gibbs protested. Jack only grunted his annoyance and began staggering down the passage to the galley.

He was well aware that it had only been three weeks since he'd packed Amber off onto the Gulliver but it had been on bad terms. Neither had mention Elizabeth, something that Jack realised now that made him look guilty. He should have explained to her what had happened; instead he had pointed out her boat and waved her on her way. He was a bastered, not so much as a friendly smile.

It had taken him all of two days to make the decision to see her again, make a few explanations; if he was brave he may even say the 'sorry' word. He had nearly got something few pirates ever did and he'd be damned if he was going to throw it away without an attempt a fixing it.

XXXXXXXX

Debrine peaked into view only two days later. The glistening bay and tiny waterside fishing town, it was quite pretty. Seeing that it was so small Jack insisted in sailing the Pearl straight into the docks, with little connection to the outside world he doubted that they would know who he was, and if they did? There wasn't a redcoat or any other enforcer of the law to be seen.

Grinning he pulled up his breaches and leapt off the ship as Gibbs was securing her down. Well aware of the stares and whisperings he was getting he walked briskly towards what looked like a tiny market, someone was bound to know of Ambers where abouts there.

With little more than ten stalls there wasn't a great deal of choice as he had seen in other towns like this one but never the less he pocketed a few apples, an orange a couple of handfuls of brazil nuts and two cream ribbons. What harm would an offering be?

As he walked a face caught his attention, an older woman wearing a thick orange shawl and carrying a wicker basket filled with fruits and bread.

Rosemary.

Jack approached her somewhat too enthusiastically; the woman cried out and staggered back at the sight of the roughish man that confronted her. Quickly holding up his hands to show her he meant no harm he gave he a devilish grin.

"Rosemary." he said quickly waiting to see reconisation in her face. Still shocked and nervous she put a hand to her heart.

"Dear dear, you gave me an awful fright," she peered at him curiously, "how'd you know my name?"

Jack offered her another charming smile and immediately the older woman's mouth fell open.

"You!" she shook her head, "What happened to you?" she glanced down at his tattered clothing and mane of hair. "You used to be so well kept."

Jack frowned, had Amber not mentioned to Rose what had gone on during her journey?

"It's my work clothes." he said with a half shrug, "Is Amber about?"

Rosemary gave him a fond pat on the hand.

"Smitten she was with you." the old woman began to walk away from the hustle and bustle, leading him through the quieter streets, "I told her you were a good man, didn't realise it would take you so long to come back."

Jack frowned again, he wondered briefly if Amber had told Rosemary anything about him.

"So where is she?" he asked with a little more urgency.

"She's in Jamaica son, she went over there aa month or soback, she's not back yet."

Jack stopped in his tracks, an instant cold sweat forming on his forehead.

"She has to be back." Rosemary glanced over her shoulder with a frown.

"Not yet lad, although she is expected." she watched with growing concern as Jack rubbed a hand over his face and closed his eyes as if thinking.

"Jack? Is something the matter." Rose reached out and gave his arm a shake. "Is it something to do with Amber?"

"She should be here Rose, I put her on a ship three weeks ago, it doesn't take three weeks to sail from Port Royal to Debrine." Rose frowned.

"Its wouldn't take more than a few days."

"We need to talk love," he grabbed the old woman by the elbow and began marching her through the streets in search of a tavern.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you just left her on a ship that you knew nothing about." Rose said slowly causing Jack to grimace.

"I spoke to the Captain, Seemed nice enough."

"Oh, he SEEMED nice enough." Jack sensed that Rose was biting back the urge to throttle the living daylights out of him.

"I'm generally a good judge of character." he defended wincing again as Rose closed her eyes to mask the anger.

"You have no idea how important that girl is to her country." she put a weathered finger to her temple to rub an ache. "You can't just trust people with her."

"Who is she?" Jack narrowed his eyes on Rose, he knew there was something she was holding back on.

"Listen," she waved a finger under his nose. "I need to sent word to England, we need to get the fleet out here, you have to disappear. They can't know she's been flouncing about with pirates."

"I would hardly call it flouncing." Jack replied gruffly.

"Then what would you call it? You kidnapped her. Is that what you want to call it?" Rose paused to absorb to pirate, the tiredness in his eyes, "Or was it something more? Would you call it a relationship Captain Sparrow?" Jack glanced up and met her eyes for the briefest of moments.

"No, no relationship. I was just looking out for her."

Rose snorted.

"Not very well," she paused to sip her brandy, "We have to find her."

"Who would have kidnapped her Rose?" Jack eyes bore into the older woman as she squirmed under the hot look.

"We need to get the fleet out here." she murmered.

"You know. You better tell me love." his voice grew low and angry and Rose looked away.

"I've got the fastest ship in the Carribbean, tell me who I'm looking for and I'll go. Now, I'll go find her now." he waited for an answer, "It'll take the fleet weeks to get here, we don't have that."

"Dorian."

Jack nodded solemnly.

"Tell me, spill it love."

Rose closed her eyes to try and clear the mess in her head.

"He's tried this before. Before she came over here. He tried to kidnap her." he sniffed back a tear as the loss of Amber began to sink in. "A few weeks before their wedding Dorian arranged to take Amber to Ireland for a week. They did that a lot," she waved a hand in the air, "always away in Scotland or Ireland. Anyway the night before they were meant to be leaving one of the cooks burned the fruit loaves, he opening the cellar window to let out the smoke. The pantry is directly below Dorian's drawing room balcony. He had guests that night, the cooks could here them on the balcony talking. Talking about money, large amounts of money." she paused again to lift her brandy with a shaking hand, finishing the rest in one go Jack quickly waved at the bar tender to bring fresh drinks.

"They didn't think anything of it at first but Amber's name was mentioned and Felix began to get suspicious, thinking maybe Dorian was after Amber's inheritance. He heard Dorian discussing plans to ship Amber to the Middle East, he'd already made plans to sell her to a collector."

Jack looked down at his hands, he'd heard a lot about the trades in the Middle East. Wealthy Arabs that bought woman, particular woman. Princesses, queens, daughters of great shamans, witches and mediums. Anything that they could add to their collections.

"Why would Amber be of importance to them, she's only a cousin. That not much in their eyes." he narrowed his eyes on Rose as she shrugged nervously.

"Who knows?" she said leaning back, "Anyway Felix went straight to the Navy and Dorian fled, nobody ever seen him again." she shrugged again. "It's him that's taken her, I just know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dorian we've been anchored here for weeks, you need to start making decisions."

Dorian glanced up at his first mate and nodded.

"I've been thinking," he said swilling his whiskey around its crystal glass. "We've got a few choices."

"We need to deliver the girl before someone finds out its us."

"You remember the Devils Eye I told you about Joe?" he glanced up as Joe sighed and took a place next to him at the table.

"Aye sir but-"

"What if we could get it? What if we get the Devils Eye and then ship Amber off?"

Joe sat back with a sceptical frown.

"How do you propose to do that? Amber is the only one who can get near that thing. And I'm just guessing but I'd say she's hardly unlikely to steal from her own family."

Dorian nodded and swallowed a mouthful of his drink.

"What if she doesn't know it's her family? What if she can't remember who she is? What if she's one of us?" Dorian leant back and smirked at Joe, he tipped his empty glass at the first mate. "It's within our grasp."

"How?" Joe cocked his head to the side and lifted his palm up to show he didn't understand.

"We take her to see Myrym." he grinned as Joe's face began to show signs of understanding, "We can have her on our side, with not an ounce of memory. She can get the jewel, we break the curse, we sell her on." He stood up laughing. "We'll be rich men Joe, We'll be filthy rich."


	15. Suzie

Thanks guys two chappies in the one day, your all lucky!

TWO MONTH LATER

Suzie lifted another log onto the fire and glanced over at her husband.

"When are we sailing next?" she asked tucking a curl back under the grey bandana she wore.

"I've got plans." he replied setting down the map that he was peering at. Suzie smiled fondly as he held out his arms to her. "We're going to be rich one day sweetheart." she nuzzled into his chest and sighed in contentment.

"I'm getting fed up here," she murmured, "I want to be back on the sea."

"I know darling, but I'm making plans, I can't rush them." Nodding Suzie prized herself away and smiled down at her husband. Attractive and broad, Dorian was a woman's dream. Large grey eyes and boyish grin set of a perfectly sculptured face; he couldn't look any more attractive to her.

"I love you." she said squeezing his hand and sitting closer to the fire. "I wish I could remember more, I wish I could remember our wedding day," she stared sadly into the burning fire. "All I ever feel is familierness. With you, with the sea." she sighed.

"It might come back to you, the doctor said it might," he smiled, "Our wedding was wonderful, lots of flowers, lots of wine." he chuckled as patted her head as he stood. "Once we've done this job, we'll do it again, get married again." he chuckled again, "Maybe in the Middle East."

Suzie glanced up.

"What job, you keep mentioning it. Where is it?"

"In England my love, and I'll be needing your help."

"Me? I thought you said I wasn't ready to join in on the raids yet."

Dorian smiled and touched her cheek.

"Do you love me more that anything?" he asked gently. Suzie nodded. "Then you're ready for this one. You're a good thief Suze, its time for bigger things."

"How much bigger? England is a long way for a raid. What is it we're stealing?"

Dorian smiled and shook his head.

"I'll tell you all about it when we set sail. Why don't you go down to the market and get something for yourself." he handed her a small pouch, "I'm going to be busy for the next few hours so you go and treat yourself."

Nodding Suzie accepted the money and stood wearily, her leg still bothered her from the accident. Pulling up the long skirt she glanced at the scars in the mirror. Red lines where they had slashed her, one of the cuts had torn through her thy muscle making her healing time twice as long. She had scars on her chest as well, they had tortured her, burned her with cigarettes, cut her legs and scorched her back with hot poles. Shivering Suzie thanked the lord that she didn't remember the whole episode, it was one memory that she could do without. Dorian had nursed her, told her that the pirates that did it would be hung as soon as they were caught.

It was a small price to pay Suzie thought, they should be treated the same way they had treated her.

Glancing at her face, she thanked them at least that they had left her it untouched, there had been black eyes and bruising but nothing that would scar. She reached out and touched the pale of her cheeks in the mirror. She looked like a stranger to herself, long curly hair, pulled back by the grey bandana, large gold hooped earrings and thick coal make up round her eyes. She looked like a common gypsy yet Dorian insisted this is what she was most comfortable in.

Sighing again she stepped out of the door and wandered slowly along the narrow streets of Carlos.

The market as usual was busy, easy to make a good steal but as Dorian had given her money she need not need to worry about being inconspicuous. A goldsmith stall caught her eye and she went over to have a closer look. Picking through rings and chains she became suddenly aware a being watched.

Quickly she scanned the crowd but found no one she recognised. Licking her lips she turned back to the gold but kept watched out of the corner of her eye.

There.

She turned quickly to see a dark skinned girl waving at her frantically. Squinting against the sun she watched as the girl approached.

"Bloody hell! You're still alive!" she gasped grabbing Suzie by the shoulders, "We thought you were gone or dead."

Figuring that she must have known the girl before the accident she smiled politely and nodded.

"Yes, I'm still alive."

The other woman glanced about her at the surrounding town.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have went back home."

"We decided to come out here for a fresh start." she took all the details of the girls face in as she began to feel a familiarity for her. It was almost as if she could see a memory of the dark skinned girl but it was hidden in a thick fog.

"We?" the girl raised an eyebrow and Suzie nodded slowly.

"Yes, My husband and-"

"You got married?"

"I've been married for years."

The girls mouth formed into an 'o' shape and she nodded very slowly.

"Listen, I really think you should let Jack know your ok," she glanced behind her.

"Jack?" Suzie followed the girl gaze but could see nobody out of the ordinary.

"Are you ok Amber?" she said turning back and catching the puzzled expression on her face. Suzie was taken aback.

"I'm Suzie." she stuttered watching the girl narrow her eyes on her.

"Oh, sorry, got your name mixed up." she chuckled slowly behind calculating eyes, "So how's…" she clicked her fingers a few times, "em, God I forgot his name to, your husband, how's he?"

Suzie relaxed.

"Oh Dorian, he's fine. Busy as usual." She paused, "You know it's been so long I forgot your name too."

The girl was deep in thought but she nodded lightly.

"Ana." she glanced behind her again, "listen I've got to go before my men leave me here stranded but I think we should keep in touch. Will you be here long?"

"Em, no we're heading out to see in a week or so."

"Right, what ship you on and I'll keep and eye out."

"Our new ship, The Sullivan."

"Bingo." Ana turned without another word to get back aboard her ship. She needed to get Jack involved in this ASAP. Something was seriously not right and Ana was quite sure that Dorian had reasons for keeping Amber in this clueless state. With any luck the Pearl would be docking before the Sullivan headed out but if not then she was quite sure Jack would be all willing to catch up on it.

XXXXXXXXX

As predicted the Pearl sailed in only a few days later and in good time too. The Sullivan was tethered further out in the bay but was beginning to look busy.

Ana waved at Jack as he caught her in his spy glass, he grinned, bowed and obliviously sailed straight passed the Sullivan.

It took some time to anchor down the Pearl and row Gibbs, Jack and Patrick ashore, but Ana waited patiently .

"Good to see you as always, Ana love." he greeted flashing one of his best smiles.

"Quit the flattery, your late." she waved a finger at him and nodded over at the nearest tavern. "We need to talk, now."

Jack followed behind her with a frown gracing his forehead.

"About what love?"

"Amber."

Jack halted in his track and scowled.

"I've told you before about bringing this up with me. I-"

"She's here." Ana turned and motioned for Jack to keep walking. Jack stared at Ana's back questionably but continued.

"How do you know that?" he followed her queue and sat himself down in the tavern.

"I met her a few days back," Ana lifted her two fingers to the bartender and mouthed 'rum'. He nodded as she continued. "She has no idea who she is, thinks she's married to Dorian. Looks more like a gypsy than a cousin of the Queen. She didn't know who I was and she had no clue of who you were." She nodded her thanks to the bartender as he brought over the two drinks. Jack leant back in his chair and thought for a long minute.

"Are you sure it was her Ana, you've only met her the once." he gave her a sceptical stare over the top of his rum tankard. Ana scowled.

"Do I look blind Jack? It was her. And she's here with someone called Dorian, what are the chances?"

Jack stroked his beard thoughtfully, he had been so sure that Amber would be lost in the Middle East by now, even as he sat the English were combing the coasts still looking for her.

"You have a plan?" he glanced at Ana and waited for the scowl to subside from her forehead.

"I thought you were the brains." she remarked dryly, "They're getting ready to leave though, so you better get on it quick."

"Where?"

"I didn't pry, I didn't want her to get suspicious and go back and tell Dorian, he obviously has her out here to keep her away from everybody who might have known her."

Jack nodded and drained the rest of his drink.

"First thing is first," he stood and tossed a few coins on the table. "We find out where she lives."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzie wiped the rain from her eyes and continued gathering the damp logs from the pile. Trust it to rain the night before they were leaving. All the firewood she had left out had been soaked through and with little chance of finding any dry wood in the woods at this time of night she would be lucky to get any fire lit.

Despite herself she opened the back gate of the garden and glanced at the edges of the trees. The moonlight cast an eerie shadow through the branches and gave the pockets of darkness a thicker deeper appearance. Shivering she bent down at the base of a large tree and gave to ground a quick run over with her fingers.

Soaked. There was no chance of finding a dry wood in the trees, it had been raining to long. Ahead of her a twig snapped. Her head snapped up and she peered into the darkness walking slowly back as she did so.  
There were monkeys in the trees she knew, but if there was one this close to her it surly would not be creeping towards her. Chewing her lip she watched as a shadow flitted to the side.  
A wet hand found place over her mouth and before she had a chance to react she was pulled further into the trees.

"Shhhh." A voiced hushed in her ear as an arm wound tightly round her waist. He assailant risked removing a finger from her mouth leaving Suzie enough space to attempt a scream.

"Shhh!" again the hand found place over her mouth. "You have to listen to me."

"Fuck you!" she kicked at his shins with her heels and used her elbows to try and wind him. No avail, he was to strong and bit back her attack with little more than a grunt.

"Amber listen," he tried again pulling her down onto the wet ground, "it's me, Jack."

Suzie paused, the second time she'd been called Amber, and the second time she'd heard the name Jack. He mind wandered back to the dark skinned girl, Ana. Twisting round she tried to get a look at him.

"What the hell do you want?" she mumbled into the palm of his hand.

"You have to listen to me," he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him, his eyes raking over her body. "I thought you were gone." he murmured softly forgetting himself for a moment. Suzie pulled away from him enough to make an attempt to stand. He was shabbily dressed and his thick dark hair hung in wet rattails around his face.

"You leave me alone." she warned but felt his hand curl round her wrist and pull her back down.

"Amber we have to go, we have to leave now." he watched her intently, waiting for her to react. She laughed.

"You want me to come away with you? A strange man, hiding in the woods and you want me to-" he moved his arm and in the faint light of the moon she made out a large 'P' scorched into his skin. She looked up at him with wide frightened eyes. His dark eyes burned into her's and a sudden feeling of awareness filled her. She recognised those eyes, that haunting grin.

"It was you…" she pulled away and staggered back, "Why are you chasing me?" tears filled her eyes and she slapped away an attempt at him grabbing her again. "Have you not caused me enough harm?" she turned and tried to flee but he grabbed her elbow with incredible force.

"Amber I don't know what-"

"Leave me!" she turned and without much aim still managed to get her fist to connect with his jaw, "Leave me alone."

Sobs raked her body as she staggered into the porch, Dorian rushed to her.

"Suze!"

"They've come to get me." she sobbed collapsing into his arms, "the pirates that hurt me, they're here," she waved a hand in the direction of the woods, "In there, he said my name was Amber, said I had to go with him."


	16. Aboard The Sullivan

Dorian set down the lantern and eased himself into the armchair.

"Where is she?" Joe asked glancing around the tiny sitting room.

"In her bed," he rubbed his eyes. "Had an awful fright."

"What happened Dorian, has somebody found us?"

Dorian took in a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts.

"Yes." he dug a hand into his pocket to pull free a packet of tobacco. "But not the Navy." he shook his head in disbelief. "She said it was a pirate that attacked her, as far as she's concerned it's the pirates that supposedly took her two months back, but where does that leave us?" he glanced over at Joe as he licked the cigarette paper. "Why the hell is there a pirate after her? One that knows what's going on."

"Could the Royal's have hired one to find her?"

Dorian gave the lad a sceptical stare.

"Let me see," he paused to tap his chin mockingly, "If I was the King or Queen of England would I hire a pirate to find my daughter." he snickered as he shook his head, "Foolish Joe, we need to think deeper than that." lighting the cigarette he took several deep draws before continuing. "Why does Amber know a pirate, what the hell has she been doing over here to become involved with such a lowlife."

"Do you think she's become one of them."

Again Dorian laughed.

"No chance of that." he sucked greedily on the cigarette, "We leave tomorrow, have the men ready, and check the bay, I want to know every pirate ship that is docked within a mile of this piece of shit bay."

"Aye sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack returned to the Pearl sodden and a touch humiliated that he'd let the lass slip him, Ana as usual was first to point this out.

"She is a short, light female and you are a big mean pirate and she got away?" she said slowly, "And what's more, she gave you a smack in the face by the looks of it."

"It was dark, I couldn't see properly." Jack grumbled back ringing water from his braids. Behind him Ana snorted.

"Yet she could see enough to smack you in the face."

"Enough with the smacking in the face business! It was a lucky, random hit that I got in the way of." Ana raised her eyebrows and offered the rum bottle that had been sitting on the table.

"What now then?" she inquired waiting until he had uncorked the bottle with his teeth.

"My guess is that she has told Dorian that we're here, I'm guessing that he'll want to make way as soon as its light." he paused to take a mouthful of the drink. "I'm going to go aboard the Sullivan and wait there until morning, you and Gibbs take the Pearl and Jubilee out of the bay, chances are he's going to be looking for pirate ships. Once they're moving have the ships follow at a good distance. Wait until night to bring the Pearl even with them and bingo." he stood up and rubbed his face wearily, "We get back Amber, Suzie who ever the hell she is now."

Ana stayed silent for a long moment.

"Cant you just stay aboard the Pearl, we've two ships Jack, against his one. Is it worth you risking yourself alone on the Sullivan for her."

Jack shook his head slowly and began checking through his powder bag and shots.

"If he's ambushed he'll have her, he'll put a bullet through her head rather than let her talk." satisfied with the powder and shots he placed them back in his belt and tightened his sash. "I need to get a hold of her before they realise we're on them."

"Jack," Ana's hand reached out and grabbed hold of his forearm, she looked up at him with sorrow filled dark eyes. "Is all this really worth it?" she asked softly.

"It my fault she's where she is now. I-"

"You didn't have anything to do with it Jack, Dorian got hold of that ship after it set sail, he's obviously been looking for her." she paused to regard the tiredness in his eyes. "It would have happened if you were involved or not."

Jack frowned and held his hands out, palms up.

"Well I don't see anyone else trying to help her." he said, "She'll be gone by the time the bloody Navy even get here, and since we're already here…"

"Jack this is not your battle." Ana stood up abruptly, her eyes flashing with a familiar anger. "Listen to yourself." he faced her with wide eyes. "You're not a hero Jack, you're a pirate."

"Maybe Ana love, but I'm just about the only person that can get Amber back and stop what ever Dorian has planned, are you with me?" he headed to the door and paused without turning round, he waited a long moment for her answer.

"As always." she sighed to his back, oblivious to the grin that slid across his mouth. He knew she wouldn't let him down, never had and he was quite adamant that she never would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amber was bundled into her cabin by two of Dorian's beefy crew members, left with the strict instructions not to leave the cabin she sat on the bed and pondered on the situation. Dorian had been nervous that morning, and rightly so, he was worried about her, wasn't he?

Knitting her brows she sighed deeply. There had been a lot of hushed conversations between Joe and a number of other men, he had barley looked her way all day let alone tried to comfort her shattered nerves.

Now as they set off into open waters she was not allowed to leave her cabin or call for her husband. Uneasiness curled around her shoulders, an invisible cold had of fear clutching at her heart. Something was terribly wrong and Dorian was keeping it from her.

Wasting away the hours and trying desperately to control the sea sickness Amber finally plucked up the courage to eat the soup that one of the crew had dropped in. She had asked that he tell Dorian to come to her but the man didn't speak a word of English and thought she had been asking for bread, thus the half loaf that was delivered some minutes later.

Sitting in the dim light she sipped the soup and glanced up as the door opened quietly.

"About time," she snapped expecting Dorian's well built frame to appear. Instead the figure was quite a bit shorter and-

Gasping she threw down the soup and scrambled back.

"Shhh." the pirate held a finger to his lips and glanced frantically to the door.

"Not likely." Amber replied, her hands scrambling over the dresser until they settled round the reassuringly heavy metal candlestick.

"Amber listen, " he insisted showing her his empty hands, "I need a word… or two." he added as an afterthought.

"Why is it you refer to me as Amber." she lifted the candlestick ready to batter the hell out him if he should step any closer.

"It's your name love, Amber Shalline. You're the fourth cousin of the queen of England, Dorian is your ex fiancé," he paused to check she was taking it all in. "He kidnapped you two months back from Port Royal-"

"Bullshit! It was you who kidnapped me! It was all you! What is it you want from me?" the pirate held a finger to his lips and winced at her escalating voice.

"Amber, he's poisoned your mind somehow, you need to trust me."

"Trust you? You're a bloody pirate!" she eyed him sceptically, "What the hell would I have been doing with you anyhow?"

Shifting uncomfortably he glanced at the door again and curled his fist into his chest.

"I was helping you get back to land, your ship…run into a bit of trouble."

"Helping me? Or robbing me." she lowered the candlestick and looked heavenward, "This is absurd." she sighed.

"I'm meant to be a cousin of the queen? Yet I'm meant to be running about in the Caribbean with a bunch of pirates." she shook he head and the pirate grinned a mouthful of gold, a shockingly familiar grin.

"That about right love," he lifted a finger in the air, "Except, you weren't running, you spent most of your time chewing my ears off about something ."

Amber narrowed her eyes on the man, short but well built, unkempt but roguishly handsome, he wasn't what she had ever imagined to be the type of person she might have included in her social circle.

"Why was I in the Caribbean?"

"Dorian tried to sell you to a wealthy sultan in the Middle East, you found out and crossed to Debrine." he shrugged, "we thought he had sold you on this time."

"How, how did he get me?" she licked her lips, "And what about the scars? How did I get them? Since you know so much about me." she added with a touch of sarcasm. Jack frowned.

"What scars love? You didn't have any scars when you left us."

Amber's brows flew up and she stepped back.

"How the hell do you know I didn't have them when I left?" she cried horrified. Shifting uncomfortably Jack shrugged and offered her an impish grin.

"You would have said." he paused to regard her, "We were friends you know, in a strange kind of way."

"No," Amber raised the candlestick again. "This is bullshit, it doesn't make sense."

"And your Dorian does?" anger flashed in his eyes, "Do you even know where your going? What he's doing? Amber we need to get you out of here."

"Perhaps for your own benefit, finished what you started with me." she snickered softly, "No chance pirate."

Without another thought she opened her mouth and bellowed for Dorian. 


	17. Ambush

Jack stood, rather deflated and annoyed at himself. Hands bound at the wrist in front of him and a pistol muzzle nestled into the back of his head.

Great.

Wonderful in fact.

Truly fucking wonderful.

Gritting his teeth he avoided Dorian's cold stare, Amber perched on the mans bed watching her 'husbands' every move with a pinched and nervous expression.

"So," Dorian began slowly turning his attention to a dirty fingernail. "You say you're the Captain Jack Sparrow himself."

Jack shrugged sheepishly,

"Aye."

"And you want what with my wife?" he glanced at Amber quickly, "John, take her out, this business needs taken care of without her watching."

Behind him a large fellow stepped forward and motioned for Amber to follow him. Jack raised an eyebrow and lifted a finger in Amber's direction.

"That would be because what he's about to discuss with me is nothing like the bullshit he's filled your mind with." the muzzle of the gun pushed hard against his scull and Dorian gave him a venomous glare.

"Dorian, can I not stay?" Amber asked looking at Jack and chewing on I lower lip.

"No." Dorian did not so much as look in her direction.

The door clicked shut. Dorian stood and offered Jack a cigarette.

"Poisons your lungs." he commented turning his face away at the reek that Dorian blew in his face.

"How do you know Amber?"

"Oh," Jack offered him a quick smirk, "so she's not Suzie?" Again he was stabbed in the back of the head with the muzzle. Sighing he swung round to meet the brute that held it at him.

"Alright alright, so you've got a gun at the back of my head, you don't keep needing to remind me." he snorted, "As if you'd have the balls to do anything with it except poke me to death with the bloody thing."

Dorian's eyebrows flew up and he motioned for the man to step away and put away the pistol.

"I trust we can talk in a gentlemanly fashion." he said taking a deep draw of the cigarette. "How do you know Amber, has somebody hired you?"

"Let her go Dorian, the whole of the English fleet are sailing out here as we speak, hand her over to me and you can go on your merry way." he gave the man a encouraging smile, "And we'll have nothing more said on the matter."

Dorian tipped his head back and laughed much to Jack's annoyance.

"Hand her over? As a pirate I would have thought you of all people would know how much that bitch is worth." he shook his head still chuckling, "Perhaps that is the interest you have in her." he smiled, "The money."

Jack thought, more and more he was beginning to doubt that Amber was forth cousin of the queen, more and more he was begging to suspect something far bigger brewing in the distance.

"Who is she Dorian?" Jack narrowed his eyes on the bastered.

"Keeps it well hidden don't she?" he laughed sucking on the remains of the cigarette and flicking it to the floor. "Shame really, pirate. Shame you've fallen for her." he shook his head and slowly took out a pistol from his belt, "I did to. I really loved her you know, I guess I still really love her." he sighed wistfully as he filled the pistol with powder, "But I love the money, I'm too greedy Sparrow, for my own good and for everybody else's good." a sad expression fell across him face. "It's been really good having her back the past few months, after all this time I finally got her into bed." he chuckled, "Used to be frigid did Amber, but not Suzie." he grinned at the tightness in Jacks jaw and finished with his pistol.

"She's the air to the throne Jack, may I call you Jack?"

"Call me whatever the hell you want." Jack muttered feeling his shoulders sag.

"Well, your Amber, my Suzie she is future Queen and the one of the only people that can get within looking distance of the Devil's eye." he motioned for the thug to open the door to his cabin. "Let's go shall we."

Outside the air had turned cold, Amber stood with several other men watching as he and Dorian came out of the cabin.

"It's him Suzie." Dorian called to Amber. "It's the bastered that had you."

Amber looked at Jack quickly; she could see the hateful look he threw at Dorian.

"It your choice Amber love, you can believe me or stay with him," Jack's dark eyes bored into hers and she watched as Dorian lifted the pistol and aimed at the pirate's chest.

Hatred filled her, but she struggled to direct it anywhere. There was something about the pirate that told her that he was telling the truth yet she saw only anger and burning in his smouldering eyes.

"Suzie, its time he paid the price for what he did to you."

"Amber the scars you talk about, the burns on your skin." Jack nodded to Dorian, "Is it not your so called husband that holds the cigarette."

Amber's eyes fell to the burning embers that Dorian had freshly lit.

"It means nothing." she snapped, her voice stronger than what she felt.

"Would you like to do the honours Amber?" Dorian's eyes gleamed as Amber's ears pricked to his mistake. Jack grinned, teeth catching on the flickering lights of the lanterns.

"No?" he took aim with the pistol, "It's ok my love I'll do it."

Amber stood rooted to the spot, flooded with thoughts.

"Stop." she said gently reaching out and putting a hand on the top of the pistol. Dorian frowned and glanced down at her.

"Two months Dorian," she said softly glancing back at the pirate that now held all her memories and past experiences. "And you had me, you really did." she gave him a watery smile, "It took you two months and a pirate to let me know the truth. But you slipped up."

Dorian's eyes filled with rage as he realised his mistake. He pulled the trigger on the pistol without taking his eyes off of Amber.

Jack had not been expecting the bastered to shoot without so much as a glance in his direction, he was thankful at least that he didn't look, then perhaps the aim would not have been quite so off. Never the less, the pain that exploded from his shoulder forced him back and made him land heavily on his side, blood already pulsing out of the wound.

Before there was another breath taken lights began flickering on to the left and right of Dorian ship. In the blackness of night he had been stalked, and in the blackness of night two ships had been floating without notice in an ambush that he had just awoken. As the other ship lit their lanterns canons were fired and a war began.

Amongst the sudden panic that filled the ship Amber ran to the pirate as he struggled to pull his hands from the bindings.

"Are you ok?" she gasped glancing down at the blood stained deck.

"Wonderful." Jack muttered back holding his hands out to her, "Would you be so kind?"

Amber nodded and tugged at the ropes, finally free she peered at the wound.

"You've been shot." she put a knuckle to her mouth a bit down fearing she may scream with fear of the cannon fire.

"Oh," Jack glanced dubiously at the bloodied shoulder, "I didn't realise."

Wincing he staggered to his feet and gave a wave towards the dark shadow of the Pearl, he knew somewhere that Gibbs would be looking to see he was alright.

"Captain Sparrow," Amber rushed behind him as he drew his sword dodging men here and there. They weren't really interested in him at the moment, most to frightened to even contemplate drawing a sword. An ambush was an ambush and it was a sure death if they did not comply.

"It's Jack," he swung round and almost glared at her. "Do you not think that enough has gone on for you still to be calling me Captain Sparrow." he mimicked her voice and threw his hands in the air.

"That's the thing. I don't know what's-" she dropped to the floor as the whir of a cannon flew over her head, "gone on . I don't remember."

Jack wasn't listening; his eyes scanned the jolly boats, measuring how easy it would be to get one over the side of the ship with a bullet in his shoulder. Gritting his teeth he gave the winch a tentative tug. Pain seared through his arm and erupted in his shoulder and neck. Cursing he turned to Amber and glared at the other side of the winch.

"Don't just stand there woman!" he growled, "If you want off this piece of shit then get your fingers wrapped around that rope."

Eager to comply Amber stepped forward but stopped instantly as a sword appeared before her, it severed the winch roped and the jolly boat collapsed on one side.

"You're not taking her anywhere Sparrow." came Dorian's angry hiss. "I nearly lost her once and nothing, not even you is going to deny me the fortune she offers."

Growling in annoyance Jack swung round to meet Dorian's hateful gaze, the pain in his shoulder was sending waves of nausea through his whole body but still he met the bastereds eyes.

"Do you not think you're out numbered? I have…" Jack paused to catch his breath and reach out to the lopsided longboat. "Two ships against your one."

"Draw your sword Sparrow. Your reputation as a swordsman is exceedingly good, perhaps its time I saw for myself." he grinned as the tip of his own sword wavered inches from Jacks chest.

"Don't be silly Dorian; you know fine well he's injured in his fighting side." Amber interrupted glancing at Jack, indeed the bullet wound was in the shoulder opposite his sheath.

"A good swordsman should be able to fight with either arm."

Again Amber opened her mouth to object but was caught of guard as Jack drew his sword with difficulty, wincing he swapped it into his other hand. The metal felt alien in this hand, heavy and clumsy within his grasp.

"A gentleman would keep the fight fair," he said nodding at Dorian's sword. "Swap you hand and you have a deal."

Dorian hesitated before switching the immaculate weapon from one hand and into the other.

"Deal."

Amber watched horrified as Dorian raised his sword and sent it clattering against Jack's. Within minutes it was evident that both men were struggling with their non preferred hand, Dorian more so. Knowing he was weaker Amber watched as her captor sidestepped and swapped his sword back into his stronger hand.

"No!" she covered her mouth with a shaking hand as they continued the dangerous dance, blades clashing and feet stumbling over the deck. Jack was slowing, bloody dripping down one arm and sweat slicking his brow. Breathing hard he turned to her and nodded to the edge of the ship.

"Get to the Pearl," he ducked a high swipe, "You'll need to-" he lifted his blade to stem another attack. "Swim."

"I'm not going without you." she called, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands.

Knowing his battle was lost, Jack sighed ruggedly. Pain and exhaustion washed over him, draining him of every last once of energy he had left.

"Fine," he muttered as at last Dorian knocked his blade out of his hand. "I'll come with you."

Giving his rival a mocked salute he charged at Amber, Dorian swiped out at him as he turned his back, a stinging burn of his blade catching across his back was enough to motivate him further. Still running he grabbed Amber round the waist and pushed her over the barrier and into the inky blackness of the sea. He followed suit.

The shock of the water knocked all breath from Amber's chest, she gasped and choked as she surfaced.

"Jack?" she called to the surrounding darkness, "J-"

"I'm here," he answered from behind her, "Get moving love or he'll turn his pistols our way."

Not a second later came the heart sinking bang of a musket. Merely two feet from Jack the water swallowed a bullet. Panicking Amber began to swim towards the huge black expanse of the Pearl, guided only by the small flickered lanterns that adorned its deck she struggled on checking now and again that Jack was still following her. The distance between them was growing as the water stole more and more of the pirates blood, Amber could see the exhaustion and pain on his face.

"Give me you hand." she paddled back and reached out to him, another bullet whirred passed them.

"I'm fine, keep going." He muttered back momentarily stinking below the inky water.

"Jack!" Amber reached out again and felt the wet fabric of his shirt. Holding him as best she could see turned to continue her swimming but was caught of guard by the long boat that had appeared out of the blackness.

"Here missy, pass me him over." a heavily bearded man said reaching over the edge of the boat and grabbing hold of Jack's shoulders. Another man slipped his hands under Amber's arm pit and hauled her into the boat. 


	18. Peace Aboard The Pearl

Amber watched as Jack was helped into his cabin, she could see the water and blood that had dripped onto the deck of the Pearl as they had boarded. It did not take a doctor to work out he had lost a lot of blood, her last thought rested on the deathly paleness of his face as the older man and crew had helped him in.

She could see now as a thin lanky fellow rushing in to the cabin clutching a black bag, the medic she guessed. As he entered the older fellow came out wiping his blood stained hands on a cloth, his eyes found her and he made his way over.

"Why in blazes are you still up here lass, you'll catch your death."

"Is Jack okay?" she peered up at him through wet rag tails of hair.

"Don't you be worrying 'bout him lassie, tough as old boots." he offered her a strained smile and pointed to the stairwell hatch. "Go and get something dry on. There is a trunk in the galley with some old clothes in it." he smiled, "Vini's down there, he'll be glad to see your still alive."

"Vini?"

"Aye … he's your friend Amber." he smiled again sadly, "It'll come back to you lass,"

Amber made her way into the galley and picked from the trunk a pair of worn breaches and a ridiculously big shirt. 

So much things to learn, she glanced around the galley, it felt so familiar yet she felt as though she had never been in it before. Sighing she changed quickly before the 'Vini' person heard her.

Walking back onto the deck Amber felt the eyes on her as the crew milled about. All worried, all wanting to know how their captain was.

"He didn't need to come and get you, you know." the voice was Ana's, the hard stare she gave unsettle Amber no end. "He felt he had to. You should know that."

"I know that." she glanced over at the cabin door as it swung open, "I know that now."

Ana nodded but still gave no attempt at warmth in her cold stare. She turned to the medic that had come out the cabin.

"Verdict Cutter? Is he going to be cursing and blinding us by sunrise?"

Cutter glanced over the crowd until he found Ana; a small smile curved his thin lips.

"Not by sunrise, I'd give him a few days before he's throwing his weight about again."

A visible relived breath escaped the whole crew and Gibbs stepped forward.

"To your bunks men, no need for your attentions this eve, you," he pointed at a group of three men, "you stay put, we'll be sailing through the night. You're under my charge until Jack up and about."

Amber waited until the deck had become silent, only Mr Gibbs remained at the helm, the three men seeing to the sails and ropes.

Without knocking she pushed open the cabin door and poked her head round the door.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Aye," he grinned weakly from the bed and motioned for her to come in. His face was still pale and a thick bandage was wrapped tightly around his chest and shoulder.

"I'm glad your okay." she murmured looking around the room.

"Aye love," he pointed over to a small cabinet in the corner closet to his bed. "Be a darling and fetch me a bottle."

Amber looked at him uncertainly, she saw the cheeky grin that caught on his lips.

"No I think you should leave drinking until your better." she walked slowly over to the mirror, aware of his eyes on her as she picked up a deep red ribbon that rested over the top of it.

"I never did like it when you tied your hair back." he remarked softly wincing as he shifted position in the bed. Pulling another pillow from his back he sat up a bit straighter to study her face closer. "It is yours."

"I know … it just doesn't feel like it." she glanced over at Jack with deep mournful eyes. The clothes hung from her like dirty bed sheets, her hair hung in a tangle of damp curls yet Jack could not shake off the warmth he felt for her then.

He was done pretending to himself, to her. He was done with the argument that had raged in his scull since he had set eyes on her. Everything in him wanted her, every strand of his very existence wanted her to want him.

But it was wrong.

He could hold her eyes no longer. He had hurt her more than he cared to imagine, he had betrayed her and Will by kissing Elizabeth. He had slept with her and made her think she was no better than a common whore. He had done that.

Sighing he flexed his injured arm and winced.

She remembered none of it. Dimly Jack thought that perhaps it was better this way, better that she didn't remember what had gone on with them, that she didn't remember what he had done to her and the pain he had caused her.

"Jack?"

He looked up quickly at her questioning face.

"Huh?"

"I asked why my ribbon should be in your cabin." she perched herself on the edge of the bed and continued to regard him with sad eyes. "Did I sleep in here … with you?"

An uncomfortable silence followed an uncomfortable question.

Jack could lie to her, he knew that, but he had never been one to be dishonest, not when it mattered anyway.

"Aye, a few times." He offered her an impish grin, "Your cabin was not up to your high standards."

"Were we in love Jack?"

The question caught Jack well off guard, his eyes widened and he stared at her with the look of an innocent child.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, you have done a lot for me," she looked away embarrassed, "I sleep in your bed, and…" she paused for a long painful minute. "I remember something." her eyes wandered to the tattoo on his chest. "When Dorian first took off his shirt I was so confused as to why that tattoo wasn't there. I couldn't understand. I remembered it, one of the very few things I remembered, and it wasn't where I presumed it was." she looked away and Jack could see the sorrow in her eyes. "I knew it was not from the people he claimed kidnapped me because I felt no hatred, only good." she looked at him and smiled. "I felt as though I had lost someone."

Jack closed his mouth sharply and contemplated lying to her face.

"We slept together," he admitted dumbly, lifting a finger, "only the once mind."

Amber nodded and looked away, the smallest of sad smiles crossing her lovely mouth.

"I thought so." once again she caught his terrified eyes. "Did I love you? Did you love me?"

Jack willed himself to die suddenly, painfully if need be. Anything to avoid this question.

"Jack?"

Let him go to hell, serve an eternal damnation. Just not this question.

"Please Jack I…"

"Pass me a bottle love, it'll do me no harm." he waved a hand at the cabinet. "Pass me a bottle and I'll tell you as much as you need to know."

Amber hesitated then shook her head smiling.

"You know what Jack, I don't want to know." she reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. "I think there is something there and if there was then we'll find it again, if not," she shrugged still smiling, "Well, I'm sure I'll remember soon."

Jack watched as she left.

She may have lost her memories but she had gained something in its place, strength, an inner strength that Jack suddenly wanted. He felt his world crumble away.

She would remember one way or another and God help him when she did. She would never speak to him again.

Sighing he shuffled down in the bed and wondered if there would be any harm in not taking her to Tortuga to find the witch doctor there. Would it be so bad if he kept her here and enjoyed what he wanted from here before letting her remember the shit he'd done. A pirate's heart was deceitful and black wasn't it? Surly he wouldn't feel that guilty?

"Bloody hell." Pushing the covers back he eased his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for his cabinet. He was an ass hole, the thought actually made him laugh out loud.

He would do what in 'happily ever after' stories would expect him to do … then he would deal with the consequences. Good or bad.

Uncorking the bottle with his teeth he grinned down its neck and prepared to feel the relaxing burn in his throat.

"Thought as much you blasted fool." from out of nowhere Gibbs came striding across the room. "Never doubted for one second Jack Sparrow, that you were ill enough not to try and find the bottom of a bottle of that." he snatched the bottle from his hands and proceeded to gather up the other bottles in the cabinet.

"And you Joshamee, never fail to spoil a mans fun." Jack replied dryly having enough decency to bother to cover up his lower regions.

"Fun! Phaw." Gibbs waved a bottle in his face, "Cutter gave you some of the best medicine in the Caribbean, give you bloody visions drinking this with it, it will."

"What visions?" a devilish grin played on Jack's lip as he gathered the blankets around him middle and stood up.

"Mary Mother of God only knows Jack, horrible I expect."

Jack's shoulders sagged and he threw Gibbs a fained sad expression.

"And here was me getting my hopes up for some particularly loose ladies." he grinned and shuffled over to his trunk. "Or such nonsense."

Gibbs eyed him suspiciously as he began riffling through his trunk.

"Don't you be going and thinking' that your going out on deck tonight." he warned at Jack's back.

"Don't you be going and thinking that you're going out on deck tonight." Jack mimicked back grinning as he turned back to face the weathered man. "Being the captain I thought that I was in charge of decisions."

Gibbs snorted.

"You wait," he waved a finger under Jack's nose. "You wait, I'll give you ten minutes up there, in the middle of the night, freezing cold. Lost more blood than I thought, must be affecting you brain." Gibbs continued his grumbling as he made his way out the cabin. Jack watched the door closed and resumed his changing.

Who better to set a course for Tortuga than himself. He wasn't dead, he still had two legs to walk on and he wasn't blind therefore, in Jack's eyes anyway, he was in a fit condition to sail his ship. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regret was heavy.

Jack had absolutely no idea why he didn't listen to Gibbs. Freezing. Yes it was. Middle of the night. Well past it.  
There was little wind and his breath was coming out in a stream of white puffs, not the most ideal of sailing conditions but what other fool would be sailing at this time of night.

Sighing Jack shifted position and made sure he could make out the other couple of hands on deck. Didn't want to be losing men now, tiredness made you clumsy, it wasn't unknown for a casualty or two in night shifts.

"Here, I brought you this." Amber's voice floated up from the deck below him. She smiled as she climbed the stairs and handed him a warm flask.

"What are you doing up at this time love." he accepted the flask and took a careful sniff.

"I could say the same about you." she pulled the thick jacket round her shoulders and watched as he sipped the coffee. Despite the lack of brandy Jack welcomed the hot liquid in his cold body.

"Taking you to Tortuga." he eyed her reaction but there was nothing more than a flicker behind her eyes.

"You think there is someone there that could help me?" she lifted her hands to her mouth and blew hot breath into the palms.

"Aye," taking another sip of the flask he secured the cap and slipped it into the pocket of his jacket. "A good friend of mine actually. A witch doctor," he gave Amber a deliberate stare, "Should be able to sort you out, at least be able to tell us what's gone on with you anyway."

Amber nodded and stared distantly out into the darkness. Dark shadows had appeared under her eyes and the skin of his cheeks was pale, she looked tired.

"Why don't you go to bed love." he suggested softy feeling sorry for her present state of mind, "You'll feel better for it."

"I tried…" she shuffled uncomfortably and gave him a nervous glance, "I have nightmares."

Jacks eyebrows lifted as she looked away embarrassed.

"'Bout what?" he caught the flicker of fear in her eyes, "About Dorian?"

She nodded.

"I've started to remember Jack." she sniffed at the cold air, "I remember things about Dorian."

Jack swallowed thickly, at least she hadn't remember much about him, never the less what she was remembering couldn't be that pleasant.

"On you go love, you can sleep in my cabin if you want."

Again she nodded pulling the jacket tighter round her narrow shoulders.

"Will you be in soon?"

Jack frowned in surprise opening his mouth to reply she cut him off.

"I mean, you shouldn't really be out here at all with that shoulder, I think I could benefit your company more than these deck hands." she waved a hand in the general direction of the men. "They know what there doing and there is Mr G-"

"Aye." he lifted his hands in submission. "Aye I'll be down in two minutes."

Relief flooded into her eyes and she smiled gratefully.

Watching her step down the stairwell and into his cabin, Jack felt an uncountable amount of sorrow for her.

"Wrapped round her finger you are." Gibbs chuckled from the bottle of the stairwell. Jack snorted his opinion and secured the wheel with the knarled rope.

"Least I've got a woman's finger to be wrapped around." he flashed a smug smile in Gibbs's direction.

"I've had more woman than you've had hot dinners my boy." he deliberately used his weight to knock Jack off balance as he tried to pass him.

"And I've yet to see one of them." he removed the warm flask from his pocket and handed to his older friend. "I expect you'll be needing it to keep warm." again he smiled smugly, his saunter mocking Mr Gibbs no end, "As for me, well" he rubbed his hands together, "I have other ways to stay warm."

The flask flew passed his head at an alarming rate, Mr Gibbs grinning at the start of its flight path.

"I'll have you Jack, I'll sling you over the side of this ship by the braids in your hair."

Mr Gibbs watched as Jack chuckled his way to the front of his cabin door, yes it was all mockeries and jibe but the situation it covered was far more serious, he had yet to see his captain so bewitched by a woman. He wasn't a hundred percent sure what had or was going on with either of them but what he was certain of was that neither were going to admit that they loved each other.

This to Mr Gibbs was quite obvious, he wasn't born yesterday, far from it in fact, and he'd known Jack long enough to know what the lad was thinking or feeling in this case.

But he also knew Jack was almost incapable of making good decisions when it came to feelings this deep. Yes he was a pirate, and yes he wasn't young and inexperienced any more but Jack had more in him than Mr Gibbs had ever known anyone to have. Strong enough to let no woman get hold of him, to get hold of his heart.

Until now.

Sighing Gibbs took out his own flask from his breaches and swallowed a good half of its contents.

Perhaps Jack was giving himself his own head. Perhaps he realised he wasn't getting any younger.

Smiling at last Joshamee finished his flask and took hold of the wheel.

Perhaps it was what Jack needed to get rid of that incredible bad mood that haunted the ship every morning when he surfaced from his bed after a heavy drink. 


End file.
